


长路将尽

by Bittersugar



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 克里姆森市的血腥骑士还在逍遥法外之际，一位针对精神病患的绑架犯又让城市陷入恐慌。为了追寻线索，卡斯特拉诺警探同搭档们一同前往灯塔精神病院。在这，他们遇见了天才脑外科专家鲁本·维多利亚诺。
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是lof上一位金主爸爸的约稿，非常时期不提她的ID，经同意后放出。

克里姆森市并不如表面看上去的那般和平，同每一个城市一样，她有着自己阴暗肮脏的小秘密。今夜，这个秘密属于她的极端守护者以及倒霉的老贝克。

“求你！”坏狗贝克头上流下的血让他看不清男人的脸，“我真的什么都不知道！”

审讯者的一言不发让贝克无比紧张，果不其然，下一秒那把插进他大腿的刀子就残忍地转动了起来。

“啊我说！我说！”贝克尖叫道，“他叫鲁维克！”

钳制他的力道一下子放松了，贝克顺着叠着涂鸦的砖墙滑下，跌坐在垃圾桶淌出的臭水里。他努力地挤出一个讨好的笑容：“拜托，我已经把我知道的一切都告诉你了。我只知道那家伙叫鲁维克，他一直在大量 _收购_ 那些精神病！”

“收购？”男人冷笑一声，用力抓住贝克的衣领将他拉起，刀子迅速地割开了后者的喉咙，“我本来想让你死得痛快些的。”

贝克瞪大眼睛，徒劳地用手捂着自己的流血的脖子，不断挣扎着直至后脑磕上砖墙。施暴者并没有看到最后，对他来说，失血过多或是被血呛死都与他无关，他想要的仅仅是这家伙的死亡。

周一，克里姆森市警局几乎乱成一团。

有幸休息的同事发现自己的桌子上堆着厚厚的卷宗，而被案子缠身的人则顶着青黑眼圈，全然是一副行尸走肉的模样。

在这样的嘈杂混乱中，塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺警探一路摇晃到自己的办公室，看上去正被宿醉所折磨着。而他的搭档乔瑟夫·织田则是一切恶习的反义词，年轻人戴着黑框眼镜，比起干练的警探，看上去更像是那些精力充沛又小心翼翼的菜鸟实习生。

“塞巴，”他象征性地敲敲门，赶在男人同意之前就走了进来，“贝克昨晚出事了。”

“哪个贝克？”塞巴斯蒂安挠挠自己的黑发，从里怀拿出酒瓶。

织田警探叹了口气：“就是那个涉嫌贩卖人口的滑头，上周五刚从警局被保释出去。我们怀疑几个精神病患的失踪与他有关，但是拿不出证据。”

“他昨晚被人杀了？”塞巴皱起眉头，“怎么回事？”

“还没死，是‘他’干的。”乔瑟夫沉下声音，“但这次‘他’提前离开了现场，让这个人渣被人发现、送到了医院，捡回了条命。但贝克因为头部受伤，现在还在昏迷中。”

卡斯特拉诺冷笑一声：“真是祸害遗千年。那医生怎么说？”

“我就是为了这个来找你的，”乔瑟夫推了下眼镜，“你知道鲁本·维多利亚诺吗？”

警探后仰身体靠在椅背上：“那个脑外科专家？”

乔瑟夫点点头，显然没想到塞巴会对维多利亚诺医生有所耳闻，不过这也就省去了他的一番说辞。年轻人双手撑在桌子上，依他对搭档的了解，塞巴大概率会推脱掉这件事交给他和基德曼去做：“如果说还有谁能让贝克起死回生，那也只能是维多利亚诺了。上头派 ** **我们**** 去和他谈谈，塞巴。”

“怎么，现在拉皮条的活儿也要我们来做了？”

尽管嘴上这么说着，克里姆森警局出了名的刺头警探依旧站起身拿下自己刚挂好的外套。乔瑟夫微笑起来，佯装无奈地摇了摇头：“希望你在维多利亚诺面前别这么说。”

灯塔精神病院里，卡斯特拉诺同织田一起在长椅上等候着。

克里姆森市算是个小地方，凭借鲁本·维多利亚诺在医学方面的造诣，他可绝不该止步于此，但其中的种种原因无人知晓。

和一般医院给人的感觉截然不同，灯塔精神病院从外观上看，更像是一座哥特式的古堡。

前门正对的圆形花坛上，状似十字架的奇怪雕塑难免让人觉得压抑诡谲。建筑两翼立着高高的尖顶，跳色的墙砖上镶嵌着高大的拱形窗，既如同紧凑的鸽笼，又好像一座巨大精致的布谷钟。其内部虽和普通医院看上去一样，但一楼高挑的弧形穹顶，总会给人一种古堡大厅的错觉。

医院特有的气味不断钻进鼻腔，乔瑟夫起身询问他是否要咖啡，并在塞巴习惯性地把手伸进里怀摸酒壶时皱起眉头。于是年长者妥协了，随即拿到一杯闻上去像是掺了消毒水的液体。织田警探的表情扭曲了，塞巴直接把这东西扔进了垃圾桶。

鲁本·维多利亚诺正在主刀一场骨瓣开颅手术，而捡回一条命的贝克正在病床上酣睡。

塞巴斯蒂安并不是个富有耐性的警探，诚然他是克里姆森警局不可或缺的一把好手，但自从女儿莉莉遭遇不测、妻子与其离婚后，警探就过起了终日同酒精、香烟作伴的生活。

就在他第三次提出离开时，手术室的顶灯由红转绿。片刻后，几名身穿手术服的医生推门而出。为首的男人有着一双颜色极浅的眼睛，一时叫塞巴辨别不出颜色。在医院走廊过于明亮的灯光之下，看上去竟然有些像金色。

即使经历了这么一场精密复杂的脑外科手术，男人眼中里也未显露出疲惫来。他的目光径直锁定警探们，从乔瑟夫转向塞巴，并停留了几秒钟。

而这，无疑也让卡斯特拉诺产生了一种异样的感觉——从警多年，他相信自己的直觉。

病人家属迅速起身询问情况，但医生冷冷地扫了她一眼，便沉默着离开了。像是习惯了这样的场景，其他医护人员迅速回答了家属的问题。乔瑟夫和塞巴对视了一下，毫无疑问这个人就是维多利亚诺博士。

几分钟后，他们敲响办公室的门，在一声冷清的“请进”后，他们终于切实地见到了这位脑外科专家本人。

鲁本·维多利亚诺确实拥有一双近乎金色的眼睛。他看上去色素极浅，铂金色的头发和白得近乎透明的肤色，让身穿白衣的他整个人都显得了无生气。可男人那金色的瞳孔中似乎正平静地燃烧着焦灼的恨意，冰冷地散发着独属于捕食者的侵略气息。

塞巴斯蒂安难以不对这般气质的男人竖起壁垒，更难以相信他只是个医生这么简单。

乔瑟夫在心底叹了口气，塞巴俨然有自己的一套标准，这场谈话看上去得由他来完成了。于是织田警探清清喉咙，将鲁本的注意力吸引到自己这边来。

“你好，维多利亚诺博士，我们是克里姆森警局的警探，我是乔瑟夫·织田，这是我的搭档塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺。”

“幸会，警探们，我是鲁本·维多利亚诺。”医生与二人礼节性地握手，“我猜你们是为了贝克的事来的，据悉他与本市的在逃杀人犯有关？”

塞巴皱起眉：“我们不能向你透露案情相关的信息。”

鲁本理解地点点头：“我理解，警探，毕竟知道得太多，我也有可能成为他的目标不是吗？”博士紧盯着塞巴，“如果他知道贝克没死，会回来杀他吗？如果他知道我是唯一能让贝克起死回生、甚至开口指证他的人，他会把我也一起杀了吗？”

卡斯特拉诺的脸沉了下来：“你是在向警方申请保护吗，博士？”

“不，”鲁本微微翘起嘴角，“只是单纯在揣测他的想法罢了。你们从未这么做过吗，警探？带入人格、分析动机、预测下一步计划，毕竟这是一个专杀漏网之鱼的义警，就算是我这样的无趣之人，也难免对他产生兴趣。”

“哼，不过是个自认为凌驾于法律之上的杀人犯而已。”塞巴屈起手指敲敲桌子，示意对方关于所谓义警的谈话到此为止，“你有什么办法让他醒过来吗？”

鲁本从抽屉里拿出X光片和病历本，语气平直地为他们讲述贝克的病情。在连串蹦出的医学术语中，塞巴听出他的声音下隐藏着的兴奋之意。

“......总之，他的大脑完好无损，经过手术就能恢复。如果顺利的话，通过警局的数据库，也许不到一周时间就能找到你们的目标。”

乔瑟夫的眼睛亮了起来，塞巴斯蒂安张了张嘴：“手术成功的几率呢？”

自进门以来，维多利亚诺终于露出笑容。可那笑意并未传进他眼中，不仅毫无善意可言，更像是对无知者的讥笑。那份自负明明白白地从他金色的瞳孔中流露而出：“手术由我主刀，没有失败的风险。”

塞巴愣了一下，表情同样带着讽刺：“但愿吧。”

经多方敲定后，贝克的手术被排在了第二天第一台。

尽管没人真正在乎这个人渣的安危，但考虑到贝克也许是唯一的人证，克里姆森警局还是在病房外加派了人手。

塞巴对于驻留的安排非常不满，他们几乎一整天都在医院中等待着。因此晚上六点不到，他就当着乔瑟夫的面儿说要去酒吧喝上一杯。织田警探无奈，只能暂时让警员们严加看护。二人一走出医院大门，卡斯特拉诺就从兜里拿出香烟。

他对医院向来没什么好的回忆。

两年前，他将警车甩在花坛之后，却也只是见到了在抢救室外掩面哭泣的麦拉。往后的记忆就显得无比混乱了，他还记得自己执意要看看尸体，可因为大面积烧伤，莉莉几乎面目全非。他们搜集证据、举办葬礼、咨询律师、消化悲伤......

“塞巴，”乔瑟夫打断了他的回忆，“你还好吗？”

年轻人深色的眼眸中带着浓厚的担忧，警探一口抽光剩下的烟，雾气缭绕，乔瑟夫没能看清他的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

由鲁本·维多利亚诺博士亲自带队操刀，手术非常成功。

但考虑到事件的特殊性，其结果目前对外依旧是保密的。毕竟不光是媒体和警局，就连普通民众都对此事异常关注——在很多人眼中看来，义警并不是个 _彻头彻尾_ 的坏人。

卡斯特拉诺警探打了个哈欠，他昨天下半夜才得以回家，又必须在第二天一早赶来听取手术结果。乔瑟夫·织田依旧是一丝不苟的模样，这让塞巴打趣道对方是个偷喝汽油的机器人。

贝克被转至特殊病房，除却护士每小时的查房外，还有警员二十四小时守护。

考虑到病人的重要性，加之前日塞巴和乔瑟夫的留守，第一班的任务便交给了基德曼。作为自己一手培养出的得意门生，塞巴非常清楚基德曼的性格。和乔瑟夫和事佬一样的作风不同，女人少言寡语，却效率奇高。

简单交代几句后，警探们就离开了医院，回到克里姆森市警局。

尽管他们似乎已经保住了重要的证人，警局内部也丝毫没有松懈的迹象。除却令他们无比头疼的在逃连环杀手——克里姆森的血腥骑士，近来拐卖精神病患的案子也占据了大部分人的精力。媒体持续向警局施压，民众很担心他们的城市会出现一位变态绑架犯。

白板上，密密麻麻的关系网并没能让人理清思路。

除却贝克，还有几个人贩子的照片被高高挂起。但他们各个都是狡诈的滑头，几番审讯也没能得出有用的信息来。

“但从‘他’的反应来看，”乔瑟夫盯着贝克的照片，“最起码我们找对人了。”

“那我就拜托‘他’行行好，干脆利落地把这事解决，再把那些失踪的人送到警局门口。”一位举着咖啡的警探神游太虚道，“我愿意在警局楼顶点灯。”

塞巴斯蒂安皱起眉，但并没有开口说些什么。

这些患者大多靠着政府的补贴过活，只有极少数者还有家人给予照顾。除了都是精神病患外，失踪者之间几乎没有任何相同之处。各个年龄段的男人、女人，幕后黑手似乎来者不拒，集邮一般地实施绑架行为。

为什么是精神病患者？克里姆森市警局实在想不出他们的特殊价值。

警探们走访黑市调查器官贩卖、严格排查出境的车辆与船舶。他们甚至钓鱼了几个风月场所，却都没发现失踪人口。

十几个人，就这么消失在了这座城市中，杳无音讯，寻找线索宛如大海捞针。

卡斯特拉诺警探看着最后一位失踪者的照片——维瑟斯·莱斯利。这个二十五岁的青年看上去远小于他的实际年龄，神情忧郁怯懦，鼻翼还长着雀斑。据悉，他的精神问题严重影响了自己的沟通能力，时常重复他人的话语。但跟其他失踪者相比，他的病症却又是最轻的。如果得到妥善的治疗，康复也并非全无可能。

这一点，才是让塞巴最为担心的。

人口走私、器官贩卖以及色情业都找不到他们，那么就不能排除人体实验的可能性了。很有可能在某个阴暗封闭的地方，绑架者正进行着自己的试验，试图“治愈”他们。

如果从这个角度着手调查，那么也许他该去询问专业人士的看法。鲁本·维多利亚诺医生本该是不二人选，但塞巴不想让他和这些案子牵连太深。

说到底，无论是此刻的想法，还是派出警探留守，都是对那金瞳男人的不信任罢了。

多年的从警生涯，让他练就了相当的直觉——不过尽管如此，塞巴也懂得最好不要太过相信表面现象。然而面对维多利亚诺，无论他再怎么告诫自己，也没法消除第一印象带来的偏见。

维基上，鲁本出身名门贵族，甚至在克里姆森市城郊还拥有土地和房产。他毕业于约翰霍普金斯大学，年纪轻轻就在脑外科领域颇有建树。就塞巴观察，他也没有抽烟、喝酒的习惯。上次进入其办公室，桌面摆设也是井井有条。

至此，除却冰冷的性格，鲁本·维多利亚诺从各方面来看都几乎无懈可击。

可就是这么一个滴水不漏的男人，让塞巴皱起眉头，并不自觉地表现出敌意。如同荒原上的两匹孤狼，远远就嗅到了同类的味道。

下午三点整，维多利亚诺医生推开了病房的门。

护士们训练有素地展开工作，鲁本则查看着床尾挂着的记录册。基德曼略微警惕地盯着他，环抱着手臂并无放松之意。若是熟识卡斯特拉诺警探的人在这里，必然是能发现两人神情上的相似之处。

但这种冰冷的抵触之意，丝毫不能引起鲁本的注意。

“他的情况如何？”

基德曼走上前，扫了眼医生纤细苍白的手指。男人抬起头，金色的眼睛直视她。不知为何，警探产生了一种错觉——他正是灯塔精神病院的化身。

“目前看起来很稳定，但还不能断定。”鲁本看了下门外的警员，“也许你们应该给他一个安静的环境，而不是做房间里的大象。”

他语气生硬、冰冷，毫不留情的逐客令砸了下来，比起建议完全就是命令。基德曼抬起头，维多利亚诺金色的瞳孔里带着玩味和嘲讽。她皱眉后退了一步，猜不透为何自己心中一瞬间出现了怯懦和顺从。

但几经思考后，基德曼走向门口的警员们，简单交谈几句便让他们先行离开了。鲁本与护士们走出病房，他没去管警探本人的去留问题。

他独自一人，穿过满布病房的走廊，径直来到西侧的塔楼。这里有一部看上去颇有年代感的老式电梯，大多数人都以为它已经停止使用了。但鲁本按下按钮，伸缩式铁栅栏门从中间分开又闭合，切割出的斑驳光影洒在他身上。电梯直达医院顶楼，从外表看，塔楼的顶层如同装饰，但那实际是间病房。

一出电梯便正对病房大门，由于尖顶设计，可用面积又大大减少了。但同整个死气沉沉、晦暗阴森的医院不同，在这里，狭小的走廊、甚至房间内都摆放着向日葵盆栽。

病床之上，一位黑发红裙的女子正沉睡着，该人正是劳拉·维多利亚利诺，鲁本仅剩的、唯一被认同的亲人。

在一场针对维多利亚诺家族的恶意报复中，年幼的劳拉与鲁本在玩耍时被关进了燃烧的仓房。为了保护弟弟，劳拉选择牺牲自己。虽然火灾并没有夺走她的生命，但缺氧窒息造成的脑部损伤却是不可逆转的。

至今，劳拉依旧沉睡着。但比起吻醒公主的王子，鲁本显然更寄希望于现代医学。

他能成为首屈一指的脑外科医生，跟他想要重新唤醒劳拉密不可分。可关于大脑的实验研究着实过于保守，道德高线时时令他觉得束手束脚。

鲁本在床边坐下，开始为姐姐梳理黑发。除却一些过于私密的部分会交给塔蒂亚娜处理，剩下的护理工作都由他一人完成。哪怕沉睡了如此之久，劳拉的头发也依旧黑亮，肌肉也并未出现大面积萎缩现象。

“我很快就会让你醒过来的，姐姐。我找到了一个特殊的实验体，相信这次很快就要成功了。”

他亲吻劳拉的手背，并没有发现病床上的女人流下了眼泪。

当晚八点十五分，特护病房内的仪器疯狂作响。基德曼立即冲进房间，看见贝克睁开了眼睛，无神地看着门口。但当护士赶到时，他已经再度陷入昏迷。维多利亚诺医生姗姗来迟，经仔细观察后，也没能判断出苏醒时间。

直到十点钟，他也没有任何恢复意识的迹象。警探咬着嘴唇，明白自己留在这里也是无济于事——医院门口自有警卫轮值，而病房不远处就是护士站。精神病院不同于其他医院，家属无法在医院内留宿。而夜里，外来人员更是难以入内。

然而凌晨时分，贝克的情况开始恶化，颅内出血让他被再度送进了手术室。

两点二十八分，经抢救无效后，贝克被宣布死亡。

病人死亡、失去唯一的人证，院方在双重打击之下只得致电克里姆森市警局。随即，负责案件的警探们也收到了通知。乔瑟夫·织田坐起身子，面色平静地去厨房接了杯水。不知为何，他对这样的结果并不感到意外。

也许从见到鲁本·维多利亚诺本人时起，他心中就有了这种预感。

他很想打电话告诉留守在医院的基德曼不要把贝克的死当成是自己的责任，但他更想和塞巴聊一聊。整个克里姆森市，也许只有卡斯特拉诺警探是真的在意这些失踪的精神病患。

失去女儿莉莉后，塞巴几乎性情大变。他开始酗酒，乔瑟夫数不清有多少次是自己从酒吧将醉醺醺的年长男人送回家。他不再关注自己的生活，似乎只有查案时才是真正活着。年轻人试着再次邀请对方去钓鱼，但塞巴次次都拒绝了他的好意，转而过上了警局和酒吧两点一线般的生活。

也许他也并非真的在乎，乔瑟夫看着窗外克里姆森市的夜晚，塞巴可能只是给自己找些事情做，让他能暂时忘了莉莉、忘了麦拉。

他们不可能找出城市的血腥执法者，他们永远不可能。因此，警探只能帮助他的搭档将绑架案的罪魁祸首绳之以法。

但也许，织田沉下眼睛，也许私设的法庭正等待着他。

在城市某个阴暗、寂静的角落里，克里姆森自发的守护者刚结束了一场审判。

他走出暗巷，皮鞋不慎踩进水洼。污臭的水滴飞溅到身后的男人的脸上，那人终于停止了抽搐，肢体逐渐僵硬，可面容依旧狰狞。义警脱下溅上血液的风衣卷好在怀中，取出打火点燃叼在嘴里的香烟。

巷口之外，路灯明亮，霓虹招牌闪烁。仿佛跨出这里，就能进入另一个世界、成为另一个人、拥有另一个身份。义警嗤笑了一声，走到人造光源之下。

现在，他又是塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺警探了。


	3. Chapter 3

孩童清脆的咯咯笑声回荡在房间里，塞巴抱着莉莉，正享受着难得的父女时光。

“爸爸，”女孩仰起头，“我好热啊，爸爸。”

然而未等塞巴做出反应，女孩的身体就毫无征兆地燃烧起来。塞巴吓得猛地后退一步，火舌迅速将莉莉整个包裹。尽管在这种烈焰焚身的情况之下，女孩也并未露出痛苦之色。她朝塞巴伸出手，表情天真无辜：“爸爸，我为什么这么热呀？”

火焰扭曲了空气，那双燃烧的小手贴上了他的面颊——

坠落的雨滴很快打湿了花朵，刻着莉莉·卡斯特拉诺之名的墓碑伫立在风雨中，黑白照片上女孩的笑容无辜明媚，似乎是对即将发生在自己身上的悲剧毫不知情。

恒久不变的噩梦困扰着警探，他歪头用脖子和肩膀夹住黑伞，在女儿的墓碑前翻出了几乎从不离身的酒壶。自打莉莉出事后，他和麦拉都寻找着排解伤痛的办法。而最终麦拉离开了他，塞巴则走上了嗜血的不归之路。

没有任何一个父亲能接受害死自己女儿的凶手逃过一劫，可作为警察，他其实早就知道那些难以搬上台面的利益关系和不必明说的特权。

只是事情真正发生在自己身上之前，没人能体会到那究竟是怎样一种感觉。

“你女儿吗？”

无机质的冷漠声音突然响起，塞巴回过头，他身侧正站着鲁本·维多利亚诺。这场雨遮掩了他的脚步声，警探过于沉浸在自己的世界里，并没有发现他的接近。

“你怎么会在这里？”塞巴的声音毫不掩饰对鲁本的敌意，他收好酒壶，抽出烟叼在嘴里。然而鲁本接过了他的打火机，从善如流地帮男人点燃了香烟。至此，塞巴只好稍微放软了态度，“你不应该忙着开记者招待会什么的吗？”

来克里姆森市墓园的路上，报亭里关于贝克和维多利亚诺的报道铺天盖地。大多数时间，媒体就如同争抢肉骨头的恶犬一样，感官灵敏，凶残至极。

封面上，鲁本眼神凌厉，脸上明明白白地写着无可奉告四个大字。

维多利亚诺医生并未回答他的问题，甚至连丁点儿困扰没表现出来。他低头盯着墓碑上莉莉的照片，声音该死的冷静：“这是你的女儿对吗，莉莉·卡斯特拉诺，我记得她死于一场火灾，而——”

“你到这儿来就是为了跟我说这些吗？！”

尽管被人揪住衣领粗暴地打断话题，鲁本脸上依旧是毫无表情。而这，无疑让塞巴更愤怒了。可随即一股无力感深深地击中了他，迫使男人最终放开手。

“事实上，”鲁本从口袋里掏出手机，“我来是想给你看看这个。”

“这他妈是什么鬼？”

塞巴疑惑地皱起眉头，鲁本却微微扬起嘴角。医生按下视频播放键，那段能在克里姆森市掀起轩然大波的录像就这么在雨声的掩映下播放了出来。

_贝克半死不活地躺在病床上，喉咙缠着绷带，俨然丧失了说话能力。然而他睁着眼睛，看上去已经恢复了意识。画面之外，鲁本·维多利亚诺的声音响起。_

_“你是唯一从克里姆森的守护者手下逃脱的幸运儿，你叫贝克对吗，汤姆斯·贝克？”_

_贝克惊恐地点点头，对着镜头让他有些不自在。_

_“我救回了你的大脑，但不幸的是你的声带已经毁了。但我想你依旧有能力去指证克里姆森的骑士，你看到了他的脸，对吗？”_

_贝克再度点头，鲁本起身递给他一张纸和一支笔。男人果断地拿起笔，看来他不仅看到了他的脸，也许他还认识对方。然而他的手抖得过于厉害，歪歪扭扭写下的东西让人无法辨认。聪明如鲁本，立马就新发现展开了提问。_

_“你认识他，是吗？”点头。_

_“他是你做坏事时认识的人吗？警察说你涉嫌贩卖人口。”摇头。_

_“那么，他是个好人？让我猜猜，他是警察？”点头。_

_“哼，”鲁本笑了一声，“并不意外。最近有几个警察来了医院，也许你认识他们。他是乔瑟夫·织田吗？”摇头。_

_“那么，塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺？”_

_贝克张开嘴发出非人的嘶吼，仪器迅速叫了起来。_

视频到这里就中断了。

尽管并没有给出明确的答复，但显然卡斯特拉诺警探就是贝克指证的嫌疑人。塞巴僵在原地，冷汗迅速从额角流下。他心跳飞快，却乱如擂鼓，正急促地思索着该怎么办。他大可一口否定，贝克已死，这样的证据不足以在法庭上定罪。可问题的关键就在于维多利亚诺并没有把这东西送去警局，而是带着它直接出现在自己面前。

他想到新闻中贝克的死，突然觉得不寒而栗——这个秘密现在仅属于他和鲁本了。

就在男人几欲张口时，鲁本再次先发制人：“我就是鲁维克。”

消毒水味道再一次充斥鼻腔，而阴雨天气又让空气染上潮湿的霉味。

塞巴很难说清楚究竟发生了什么，在维多利亚诺承认他就是那个绑架精神病患并涉嫌杀害他们的人后，塞巴将一切说辞通通忘在了脑后。

出于警察的立场，他应该立刻将鲁本·维多利亚诺逮捕归案，哪怕最后两人将会一起锒铛入狱，他也不该放弃这次伸张正义的机会。可鲁本——鲁维克——话锋一转，表示他会将自己的行为归类为医学研究，继而通过那些塞巴最为痛恨的人脉关系，让这次牢狱之灾大打折扣。

长久以来，不为人知的嗜血、暴力的一面突然在塞巴性格中沉寂下来，然而它们潜伏着，如同吐信的毒蛇一样朝他窃窃私语，叫他忍耐，而后寻找合适的时机杀了鲁维克。

于是他听从了，一如既往地听从了那些来自黑暗的声音。

而后果便是，他又一次走进了灯塔精神病院。与之前不同的是，鲁维克带他走向了无人看守的后门，打开铁门上挂着的大锁，顺着楼梯进入了地下室。

整个地下看上去空无一人，显然这里就是鲁维克搞医学研究的地方。他曾疑惑过天才如对方为何会委身于克里姆森这个小地方的一家精神病院，现在他懂了，没有任何一个地方会让鲁维克这么为所欲为——这也令警探心生寒意。

走廊两边摆放着大小不一的玻璃罐，里面放着的，无一不是大脑。

他们走进其中一扇门，贴墙而立的书架直顶天花板，整个空间井然有序，全然没有塞巴想象中那副疯子科学家、狂乱实验室的模样。如同鲁维克本人一样，这里干净、整洁，一切东西都井然有序，但也彰显了主人的控制欲和偏执。

鲁维克打开暗门，真正的实验室便展露在眼前。墙角放着一台类似电椅的仪器，甚至有几个浴缸一样的东西摆置在房间中央。

但最令人感到惊悚的，就是放在桌子上的大脑。那是一个属于人类的大脑，上面插着骇人的长针。从伤口附近流出的血液已经干涸，室内弥漫着一股刺鼻的血腥味。

如果塞巴不是个警察，他恐怕已经吐了出来。他终于知道为什么鲁本是脑外科方面的天才了，也许他确实很有天分，但没有一个人能这样摆弄人的大脑。一丝不祥的预感从警探心中升起，他近乎惊恐地质问道：“那些精神病患呢？”

“他们的大脑确实在某些方面比普通人活跃，”鲁维克打开另一扇隐藏在墙上的门，“但这才是我要给你看的东西。”

房间正中，一个男人正被绑在一张椅子上。

等眼睛适应昏暗的灯光后，塞巴才发现男人浑身上下血肉模糊，身上缠着的是常用作围栏的黑丝刺绳。铁丝深深地勒进身体里，他见到塞巴后他惊喜地睁大眼睛，开始不顾一切地扭动起来。浓烈的汽油味冲进警探的鼻腔，塞巴这才意识到男人已经被汽油淋了个透。

他认出了塞巴，他认识这位警探，毕竟他曾经夺走了对方年幼女儿的生命。

“这他妈是怎么回事？！”

塞巴大声质问鲁维克，尽管他心里对这一切都早有答案。鲁本转过头来看他，金色的眼睛里显露出志在必得的傲慢和嘲讽，仿佛他已然将塞巴看穿。

“火焰作用于机体时，引起死亡的原因有很多种：休克、窒息、一氧化碳中毒、心脏功能障碍、脑功能障碍、肾功能障碍。我读过莉莉的尸检报告，她很幸运，死于窒息。如果你在这儿烧死他，休克的几率会大一些。”

鲁维克从他的风衣里掏出打火机，动作自然地像是要给他点烟。

“我猜他本该是你的第一个猎物，但你不能刚开始职业生涯就去解决过于显眼的目标，于是他出狱后还成了强奸犯。而无论是哪个你，都对他束手无策。”

“但现在，你可以让他感受莉莉死前的痛苦。看着火舌舔上他的身体，看着油脂迅速燃烧，让他痛苦，让他赎罪，让他偿还。”

鲁维克将打火机塞到他手里，火苗差点儿灼伤塞巴的指头。男人惊恐地看着警探，开始剧烈地挣扎起来。大滴的泪水从眼中滑下，而塞巴眼里只有他出狱时意气风发的模样。

“为莉莉伸张正义吧，塞巴，”鲁维克的声音越来越近，“杀了他——”

打火机自警探手中脱落，火焰如长龙般直奔男人而去。在撕心裂肺的尖叫哀嚎中，鲁维克的声音异常清晰。

“——然后，享受。”


	4. Chapter 4

塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺不敢相信究竟发生了什么。

鲁本戴着口罩，在火势蔓延到不可控制之前，冷静地用墙角的灭火器收拾了残局。警探呆立在原地，看着泡沫喷上焦黑的尸体，好似节假日时欢庆活动上喷着彩带的装饰物。

“鲁维克！”

卡斯特拉诺终于回过神来，他迅速扑向男人，两个人一路摔出了房间，来到了那间令人作呕的实验室。他们撞翻了一张试验台，上面的东西劈里啪啦地撒了一地。

塞巴骑在鲁维克腰上，双手掐住他的脖子。鲁维克毫无惧意地看着他，这令男人更加恼火了。手掌之下，脆弱的脖颈散发着甜蜜的诱惑，他似乎感受到了对方跳动的脉搏。某些东西在塞巴的血管里蠢蠢欲动，他还从未亲手扼死一个人。

“你他妈的都干了什么！”

“应该说是，你做了什么。”哪怕在这种时候，鲁维克也依旧冷静得不像个人类，“你烧死那个男人，现在你想要掐死我。你做义警根本就不是为了伸张正义，塞巴，你享受杀戮。”

“我才不是你这种疯子！”

讥讽漫上鲁本的眼睛：“你比我更疯，至少我没有每天晚上不睡觉只是为了跑到街上去杀人。承认吧，塞巴，你享受这个，你离不开这个，这就是你的天性。”鲁维克笑了起来，“你甚至都 ** **勃起**** 了。”

“什——”

鲁维克是对的。一意识到这一点，塞巴的脸就无法抑制地红了起来。他确实硬了，他妈的，他 _确实_ 硬了。

他等待的就是警探松懈的瞬间，鲁维克沉下眼眸，不知何时握在手里的长针迅速扎进塞巴的大腿。男人痛叫出声，医生顺势将他掀翻在地。多年的从警经验让塞巴迅速挥拳反击，鲁维克也深知自己在体术方面不占优势。在灵巧地躲开攻击后，他握住对方的手腕。

咔嚓一声，塞巴这才发现鲁维克不知何时偷走了他的手铐，并将他铐住了。

他太大意了。和鲁维克之间诡异的相处模式让他忘记了男人的本性，也忽略了自己的脑子有很大几率会出现在外面的罐子里的可怕后果。

“你这个狗娘养的！”

塞巴骂起来，努力在地面上侧过身子。鲁维克从口袋里拿出一支笔——看上去像是只录音笔。

“你要做什么？！放开我！”

他在地砖上扭动挣扎着，却无济于事。鲁维克将录音笔打开，放在离二人最近的桌子上。小灯闪烁着，像是一只不怀好意的眼睛。

“实验体016号，”医生完全无视了他的话，语气平白地叙述着，“塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺警探，任职于克里姆森市警局。”

“妈的鲁维克！我不是你的实验品！！”

警探向后蹬腿，鲁维克皱起眉头躲开。但男人并没有真的感到困扰，与此相反，他相当 _兴奋_ 。此前他确实听说过克里姆森骑士这号人物，却仅限于对方关于自己行为的干扰。

在医院初见塞巴斯蒂安时，他立马认出了这是几年前那个几乎和劳拉同等遭遇的女孩的父亲。当时女孩身上除却大面积烧伤，院方还怀疑她的大脑会因窒息而受到损伤。尽管生还几率极小，作为首席脑外科专家，鲁本也参与了手术。可莉莉没能像劳拉一样挺过来，她死在了抢救室里，如同一朵还未来记得绽放便迅速枯萎的花朵。

医生们神情失落，低垂着眼睛不敢同卡斯特拉诺夫妇对视，唯有鲁本依旧留在手术室里。他并非好管闲事的感性之人，只是女孩着实让他想到了自己的姐姐。

这个当口，年轻得多的塞巴斯蒂安浑浑噩噩地走进手术室，请求再看看他的女儿。他掀开白布，女孩焦灼的尸体带着痛苦的表情。泪水当即充满他的眼睛，巨大的痛苦几乎让他无法站稳。可男人的表情空白了一瞬，随即转换成了滔天的恨意。

他本就是个惩恶扬善的警探，对于这样的行为自然是不可原谅。

那一刻，鲁本不得不承认，自己被他吸引住了。那一瞬间迸发出的痛苦与仇恨，两种截然不同的极端情感毫不留情地拉扯着男人，几乎要将他撕碎。鲜活的人性如同一道盛宴，散发出令他垂涎的香气。

而在灯塔精神病院的再度相遇，男人与当时截然不同的气场，又让他感到 _好奇_ 。自贝克处得到的消息并不令他意外，相反，这让他庆幸甚至欣慰。

这是一个 _绝无仅有_ 的案例。一个嗜血成性的男人，同时也是一位本应遵纪守法、以身作则的警探。

从各种意义上来说，鲁维克都 _兴奋_ 了起来。

但除却二人某些黑暗的共同点，就连鲁维克本人也不愿意承认那份由于至亲的人遭受了相似的痛苦进而迸发出的惺惺相惜，以及绝无仅有的想要 _被理解_ 的渴求。

“有趣的是，作为一名警探，他同时还是一名没有杀人原则的义警。他在杀戮后勃起了，少见的生理反应，杀戮的欲望是否会唤起性欲还有待考察。”

“放你妈的屁鲁维克！你以为我是你这种变态吗？！”

鲁本哼了一声，进而恶意地抬起警探的腰。由于双手被拷在身后，使得他不得不屈辱地用肩膀抵着地面。塞巴侧过头，罪魁祸首跪进了他被迫分开的双腿之间，这是个相当让人浮想联翩的姿势。

因为大腿上的伤口，塞巴疼得吸气：“你想做什么？”

“实验体对自己的本性还存在着一定抗拒，”鲁维克说着向前挺胯，让自己的下身与塞巴的臀部亲密接触，“包括性欲。”

塞巴几乎呛住了，他回头看着男人：“我发誓如果你敢——”

他的话说到一半就被皮带扣解开的声音打断了，虽然人到中年且疏于锻炼，但身为警探，塞巴斯蒂安身体素质良好，身材保持得当。从鲁维克的角度看去，男人高高翘起的臀部滚圆紧实，令医生的裤子也绷紧了几分。

“你疯了吗鲁维克！”

警探再度挣扎起来，但收效甚微。医生冰冷的手指灵活地拉下裤链，隔着布料揉弄他的阴茎。他试图直起上身，可鲁维克立马按住了他的后颈。

“你如果不想让自己多一条强奸罪，就立马放开我！”

如同要与塞巴对着干一般，鲁维克干脆俐落地脱下男人的裤子卡在膝弯处。在警探给出反应之前，巴掌迅速落在被内裤包裹的臀部上。

啪地一声，拍打肉体发出的声音似乎在空荡的房间里激起回音。

“去你妈的鲁维克！他妈的操你自己去！”

巴掌接连落下，被布料包裹的软肉小幅度地颤动着。在巨大的羞耻中，塞巴涨红了脸，却难以自持地兴奋了起来。鲁本按在他后颈的手微微使力，让轻微的不适感变得越来越明显。他硬得厉害，被内裤束缚得发疼。

“如我所料，实验体很享受粗暴对待，变得更加性奋了。”

“什——”

仿佛是印证了自己预判的结果、可以进行下一步实验了一般，鲁维克终于脱下了男人身上最后一层防护。做警察的这段时间里，塞巴见过形形色色的犯罪分子。但他们之中没有一个像鲁维克一样——危险、神经、冷酷，令人捉摸不透——无论自己如何谩骂、抗议、挣扎，他都未曾分出过半点儿心神，好像自己手下的已经不再是个人，而是个体型稍大的小白鼠一样。

这一认知让塞巴觉得指尖发凉，也许在鲁维克看来，自己确实只是他的小白鼠。

“一般来说，连环杀手通常拥有一个不幸的童年，丧偶式家庭、父母中过于强势的一方自小影响着他们。哪怕长大后，他们也难以维持自己的家庭幸福。部分人会对性产生抗拒，部分人则会借由杀戮获得性满足。他们流连于案发现场，有些甚至借助尸体自慰。那么你呢，实验体016，塞巴？”

鲁维克并非真正想要他回答，微凉滑腻的润滑油自上而下，倾倒在他的臀缝处。于此同时，男人充分润滑的手指毫无征兆地探进幽闭的后穴之中。

塞巴斯蒂安咬紧嘴唇，咽下了那声痛呼。

警探趴着上半身，臀部高高翘起。过多的润滑液体一路流下，甚至弄湿了囊袋。探入体内的手指被紧致温暖的甬道包裹着，作为医生，鲁维克比任何人都清楚人体构造。

他一手握住塞巴的阴茎，一手在后穴中开拓着。拇指灵活地在玲口周围打转，时不时的套弄过后，则把玩着阴囊揉动几下。塞巴的喘息越来愈重，自打麦拉离开后，他就再没有过性生活。平日里的自慰，也不过是草草了事。后穴的异物入侵感让他愈发难受，直至鲁维克的手指碰到了那个特殊的地方。

快感猛地如电流般窜动，在塞巴意识到之前，就已经呻吟出声。

年长者呼地软成了一滩水，大腿发颤，几乎难以支撑自己的身体。不只是肩膀，他整个胸膛都趴在了地上。冰冷的地砖和粗糙的布料刺激着挺立起来的乳头，阴茎则硬得发疼。起先的不适感一并转为快感，似乎还让他觉得空虚起来。

鲁维克嗤笑一声，继续在前列腺上按压。藏不住的呻吟丝丝泄出，那双同时在他体内体外给予刺激的手，很快就带他攀上了高峰。

白浊液体射出，甚至弄脏了他的马甲。但塞巴无暇顾及，释放让他全身放松下来，大脑近乎一片空白。就在这个当口，鲁维克抽出手指，扶着男人的腰臀将阴茎插了进去。

痛苦的嘶吼和欢愉的呻吟混在一起，手指所无法比拟的尺寸拓开了他的身体，肉刃仿佛要将他一分为二。那份饱胀感让他一时之间无法接受，甚至徒劳地想要膝行逃开。但鲁维克钳住了他，恶意地、缓慢地将自己拔出，如塞巴所愿般地撤离了他的身体，却在最后一刻猛地挺身插入。

“啊！！”

男人痛叫出声，一方面因为不应期里对方毫无征兆、毫不顾忌的行为所带来的疼痛，一方面则因为阴茎头部擦着前列腺而过所产生的灭顶快感。

他在痛苦与欢愉中挣扎，一如在秩序与混乱中杀戮。

鲁维克开始抽插起来，宛如机器一般精密，次次都掠过男人最为敏感的地方。塞巴斯蒂安已经塌下了腰，再无支撑自己的体力。他蜷着脚趾，双眼逐渐失神。

过多的润滑剂随着鲁维克的动作被带出，水声与肉体碰撞所产生的声音回荡在室内。一墙之隔的焦黑尸体、血迹斑斑且插着长针的人脑、浴缸和电椅样式的莫名机器，这一切搭配起来，透出一股病态的、令人作呕的诡异。

医生将手指插入男人口中，亵玩着他的舌头，双指模拟出抽插的动作，在警探嘴巴里横冲直撞。无法下咽的涎水自塞巴唇边流出，落在地砖上。

他又硬了起来，在对前列腺的不断刺激下，刚射过不久的警探再一次硬了起来。

维多利亚诺抽出指头，引导着男人侧躺在地上，随即将裤子全部脱下、架起他的一条腿，让塞巴翻成了仰面朝上的姿态。束缚住的双手被压在身下，但更为让他难堪的却是直面鲁维克。苍白的男人脸上带着病态的潮红，那双金瞳却明亮得像是要融化。

同最开始视若无睹的行径不同，此刻，鲁维克眼中只有塞巴斯蒂安的身影。

而这，难以解释地令塞巴更加兴奋了起来。

他猜他又要射了，虽然鲁维克这次几乎没碰过他的阴茎，但对前列腺的不断刺激依旧让他硬了起来。压在身下的双臂开始发麻，这绝非是一场舒服的性爱，可对塞巴斯蒂安来说，却是一场前所未有的体验。

汗水自鲁维克脸上落下，刺目的灯光亮在头顶。恍惚之中，塞巴意识到鲁维克从未像现在这样像个人类。甚至于他掐在自己胯骨上的手指，都变得温暖了起来。

警探不自觉地张开腿，环住了医生的腰。鲁本并没有注意到男人的转变，他俯下身，遮住了那令人炫目的光源。鲁维克伸手张开虎口，右手缓慢但坚定地扼住了塞巴的颈子。

随着力道的加重，警探原本失神的眼眸逐渐变得清明。他不无章法地挣扎起来，压在身下的手铐哗哗作响。与此同时，包裹着鲁本阴茎的甬道也开始不自觉地夹紧，还穿着袜子的脚则蹬踹着地面。

喘息越发剧烈，塞巴的嘴唇开始发紫。于此同时，鲁维克加快了抽插的频率。年长者眼球上翻，嘴巴不可控地流出了口水。

鲁维克撸动了几下塞巴的阴茎，在性窒息带来的快感中，塞巴斯蒂安猛地射了出来。精液断断续续，后穴紧紧地绞住鲁维克，让后者紧跟着释放。黑雾在眼前蔓延，鲁维克松开手，男人的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

在堕入黑暗之前，他听见鲁维克在他耳边几乎呢喃：“你是我的，塞巴。”

他一路坠了下去。


	5. Chapter 5

“......塞巴，塞巴，醒醒......”

熟悉的声音锲而不舍地在耳边呼喊他的名字，在推搡之下，卡斯特拉诺警探终于睁开了眼睛。乔瑟夫正用杂糅着关心与不赞同的眼神看着他，一如他每次在酒吧喝到不省人事时看到的那样。

“什么，我......”他困惑地眨眨眼睛，记忆却突然袭来，叫他迅速站起身，“鲁维克！”

腰腿的酸痛、头脑的昏沉让他险些栽倒在地，织田如同习惯了一般迅速扶住他，引着男人慢慢坐到椅子上。屁股接触凳面的一刻，塞巴不由得瑟缩了一下。

乔瑟夫眼里的不赞同变成了困惑：“你怎么了，塞巴？”

他确实是在常去的酒吧里。

驻唱的爵士女歌手吸引了大部分人的注意力，就连吧台的酒保都撑着下巴听得入迷。他一如既往地坐在吧台的一角，面前甚至还放着惯喝的酒水。

仿佛他与鲁维克之间的一切都是场癫狂的梦。

“你怎么会在这？发生了什么？”他看向乔瑟夫，好似无论何时，这个年轻男人都能让他信赖，“鲁本和贝克呢？”

“我来这找你，塞巴，你翘班了。”乔瑟夫从里怀掏出报纸，不着痕迹地叹了口气，“贝克已经死了，我们今天凌晨收到了通知。至于维多利亚诺医生，他正承受着多方面的压力，这会对他的职业生涯造成很大影响。”

塞巴展开报纸，果然媒体们并不买账鲁本的行事风格。他的坚决态度让这群疯狗挖不到什么可写的新闻，只能在报纸上捕风捉影、妄自猜测地诋毁他。

“我怎么会在这里？”他揉了把脸，感觉大腿一跳一跳地疼了起来。

“我猜你会在这里喝酒。”乔瑟夫看向他，眸子里带着浓重的担忧，这也是自莉莉出事后，塞巴最惧怕看到的眼神，“你还好吗，塞巴？你又做梦了吗？鲁维克是谁？”

塞巴忽略了他的问题，摇晃着站起身：“我得去洗把脸了。”

他走进洗手间，对着镜子审视自己。布满血丝的眼睛让他看起来异常疲惫，警探拧动水龙头，随即解开衣领。

那并不是梦。

鲁维克扼住他的脖子时留下的手印还在，明晃晃地出现在他的颈子上，像是那个疯子留下的某种个人标签。他回想起意识模糊时听见的那句“你是我的”，恶心和战栗同时窜上脊椎，折磨着他空无一物的胃袋。

将衣领重新系好后，警探又走进隔间脱下裤子。大腿上的伤口已经被处理过了，甚至就连身体也被清洗了一番。他盯着手腕上的红痕，捉摸不透男人的用意。

很明显，鲁维克并不惧怕他——无论是身为警察的他，还是身为杀人犯的他。

他将塞巴带入自己的窝点，肆意地展示着那些战利品和实验仪器；在活活烧死了一个人，还——警探握紧拳头，他没办法申请搜查令去逮捕鲁本，因为无论如何，他都没办法带着克里姆森市执法者的身份从这件事中全身而退。

那便只剩下一条路可走——找到失踪的精神病患，杀了鲁维克。

尽管贝克的死亡让针对法外者的调查一筹莫展，但负责绑架案的警员们暂时松了一口气。

自维瑟斯·莱斯利失踪后的两星期，警方未收到新的报案，舆论的压力终于暂停下来。然而对经验丰富的警员们来说，这很有可能意味着莱斯利先生还活着。在新的证据出现之前，他们只能不厌其烦地重复之前的调查工作。

可有了明确的目标后，卡斯特拉诺警探的每一个白天都变得难熬了起来。

塞巴心底那个嗜血的恶魔正催促他快些割开鲁维克的喉咙，但视频和录音却束缚住了他的手脚。自那以后，鲁维克并没有再联系过他，这让男人不得不想象对方正因为拿到了所谓的要挟而暗自窃喜。

与此同时，他也在怀疑鲁维克既然拥有灯塔精神病院地下室，那么是否也有共犯？

哐哐——

办公室的门被敲响，但就如之前的乔瑟夫一样，在塞巴答应之前，基德曼推门而入。她是个藏不住事的姑娘，塞巴深知她还在为自己提前离院而自责。

然而就在这一瞬，怀疑的火苗自心底燃起，基德曼有没有可能是鲁维克的共犯？他极少怀疑自己身边的人，但基德曼毕竟不如织田那般令人信任。

“医院发来了当天监控视频的拷贝资料......”基德曼欲言又止地看着他。

“但是你还想去现场看看？”

提到灯塔精神病院让塞巴的脸色变得不好起来，因为鲁维克的存在，他对那家医院产生了更加强烈的抗拒之情。

基德曼点点头，整件事似乎都充满着诡异的巧合。如果灯塔精神病院真的藏着什么秘密，那也只能由他们去探寻。她看向塞巴，男人同样神色复杂。他们都知道发生在莉莉身上的惨剧，但此刻，基德曼需要他身为警探的敏锐与直觉。

“走吧，”塞巴叹了口气，“我也正好有问题要问他。”

自那一个星期后，塞巴斯蒂安终于再度来到灯塔精神病院。

车子刚一停下，滞留在花坛附近的新闻工作者们纷纷举着话筒和摄像机上前。鲁本软硬不吃的态度让他们踢到了铁板，甚至在医院外等候多日也未曾见到医生本人。而此刻突然出现的塞巴一行人，无疑给他们提供了最后的救命稻草。

深知自己搭档的脾气秉性，乔瑟夫挺身而出。他参加过新闻发布会，自然知道该如何与媒体们打交道。

另一边，塞巴和基德曼大步走进医院，把企图跟上来的记者留在身后。也许因为专攻术业的特殊性，灯塔精神病院里一直都是冷冷清清的状态。塞巴站在一楼大厅中央，愈发觉得这栋建筑透着一种惨白的阴冷。也许就在他脚下，克里姆森市的失踪者们正备受折磨。

基德曼主动提出要去一楼的监控室查看，塞巴便表示自己要去找维多利亚诺医生。

脑外科专家的单人办公室位于三楼。警探按照记忆里的大致位置，企图找到通往地下的侧楼梯。然而铺着理石砖的地面埋葬了他的愿想，医院的构造似乎如迷宫一般复杂。

塞巴顺着楼梯向上，鲁本的办公室却无人应门。他等待片刻，便试着拧动门把手，万幸的是，鲁维克并没有锁门。他进入室内，却不知道自己应该找些什么。鲁本是个滴水不漏的人，他只能期望鲁维克已经把这家医院当成了据点，因而露出马脚。

他靠近医生的办公桌，上面摆着一些大脑相关的书籍、X光片和病历本，并没有线索指向那些失踪者，也并没有那只该死的录音笔。

“看来对警察而言，并不存在私人空间这个概念。”

毫无征兆地，男人的声音在门口响起。就如同在墓园时一样，鲁维克神不知鬼不觉地靠近了他。塞巴忍不住后退一步，但立即挺起胸膛，摆出那防御性的不耐表情。

“你应该庆幸我没拿着搜查令。”

“并不意外，塞巴，”鲁维克反手关上房门，“比起警察，我想你更愿意用另一个身份抓住我。实验体016号，在其他方面异常地好懂。”

约莫沉寂了几秒钟，塞巴才反应过来鲁维克同时也在对着口袋里的录音笔说话。一看见那个小东西，他就难以抑制地想起上次糟糕的经历。而鲁维克毫无衔接地转换，也让愤怒和恐惧同时在他心底燃烧。

“你别以为我会就这样放过你，该死的混账。”他上前一步，企图拿出警探的威严，“那些失踪的人在哪？”

“你真的在乎吗？”鲁维克冷漠地拆穿道，“别再伪装了，塞巴。你只是在给自己找一个借口，就像你把满足自己的嗜血欲望说成是伸张正义一样。失踪的人也不过是你的另一个借口，让你能正大光明地加入这场——游戏。”

“我才不是你这种把人命当儿戏的疯子！”

警探恨透了他抑扬顿挫的语调，在理智阻止他之前，塞巴就冲上前去揪紧了鲁本的衣领。出人意料的，鲁维克缓慢地勾起嘴角，看上去和塞巴一样，他们都撕掉了自己的伪装。

“你究竟有什么目的？他们该死的在哪？！”

没人回答他的问题，鲁维克紧紧握住了他的手腕，那非人一般的冰冷温度让警探产生了一种这苍白的男人实际上早已死去的错觉。那双过于明亮的金瞳一眨不眨地盯着他，几乎要灼伤他的眼睛。冰火两重天的感觉拉扯着塞巴的理智，他仿佛被卷入了漩涡，却还来不及走进暴风眼。

男人几乎毫无血色的薄唇缓缓开启，看上去似乎要对他说些什么。鲁维克的嘴角带着笑意，警探忽然意识到他们之间的距离实在过近了。

叩门声清晰地响起，乔瑟夫的声音紧随其后：“维多利亚诺医生，塞巴，你们在里面吗？”

塞巴迅速松开鲁维克的前襟，猛地后退了一步。


	6. Chapter 6

无论是卡斯特拉诺警探，还是克里姆森市的血腥义警，都对灯塔精神病院不甚了解。作为莉莉去世的地方，塞巴对这里尤其抗拒。

今夜，义警穿着黑色的上衣和长裤，近乎无声地翻越了医院的围栏。

白天时他同鲁维克不欢而散，乔瑟夫和基德曼似乎都看出了两人之间莫名产生的不愉快。他不想把事情闹大，但实际上，这事已经拖得太久、拖得太深。莱斯利的面容浮现在他眼前，他真的把这件事搞得太 _私人_ 了。

弄开地下室的锁并不难，整个灯塔精神病院的后门都疏于看管。

和上次一样，纯白无暇的走廊两侧立着大脑的标本罐，整个地下室十分安静，没有想象中精神病患们惨叫的声音。塞巴掏出手枪，他要找到鲁维克、拷问出失踪者的下落再杀了他。

暗门被悄无声息地打开了，鲁维克并不在他办公的地方。然而在桌面上，塞巴找到了维瑟斯·莱斯利的个人资料。无论原因是什么，莱斯利都引起了鲁维克的兴趣。他握住门把手，缓慢地拧动着，尽可能不发出丁点儿声音。

“我以为你会早一些。”

鲁维克背对着他坐在椅子上，放下了闪着银光的长针。他对待塞巴的态度如同在对待一位熟识的朋友，丝毫不担心他们的敌对立场。

“你把那些精神病患都弄到哪儿去了？！”

他逼近鲁维克，可后者却突然站起身子。克里姆森的骑士警惕起来，关于鲁维克的一切依旧是个谜。但同男人交手的经历来看，他实在是个不择手段的家伙。尽管杀人手法残酷狠厉，塞巴斯蒂安在心底依旧是个遵循原则的警察——只不过，他遵循的是自己心中的原则。而鲁维克不同，他目的不明、行为隐秘，毫无愧疚地利用着周围的一切。

可鲁维克只是走到那个电椅一样的东西前，摆弄起旁边连接着的仪器。

这东西令塞巴心生惧意，尤其是那上面还带有固定用的金属搭扣。他稳了稳握枪的手，再度呵斥道：“莱斯利在哪！”

“令人惊叹，”鲁维克终于侧头看了他一眼，“你总算抓住了事情的重点。”

然而这话却让塞巴心里一沉：“莱斯利之前的人已经死了是不是？你究竟有什么目的？”他想起白天时鲁本当着乔瑟夫和基德曼的面儿给出的解释，“你在研究他们的脑子对吗？因为什么精神病患的大脑在某些方面可能更为活跃的狗屁理论？”

“我很欣慰你爆发出的求知欲，”鲁维克转身走向墙边，塞巴谨慎地跟上他，“莱斯利是特殊的，只有他才是实验的完美人选。”

说罢，墙上的暗门发出咔哒一声便打开了。

同样纯白的房间里，于角落处放了一张床。维瑟斯·莱斯利正瑟缩着坐在床上，抱着头轻轻颤抖着。他抬头看了一眼鲁维克和塞巴，随即把身子蜷得更紧了。塞巴欣慰地发现他几乎未受到任何伤害，却不得不接受房间里只有他一个失踪者的悲惨现实。

“你要做什么？离他远点！”

鲁维克靠近莱斯利，抓住了对方的胳膊将人拉了起来。他躲到莱斯利身后，以防义警会真的朝他开枪。

“你不是想知道我的目的吗？”鲁维克引导着莱斯利往外走，“我会展示给你的。”

“展示给你、展示给你、展示给你......”

莱斯利重复着鲁维克最后的话，神经质地往前走着。塞巴喉结滚动，咬住下唇。在剧烈的心理斗争后，他暂时垂下了持枪的手。

脑外科专家勾起嘴角，眼里却没有什么得意之色。他将莱斯利安置在电椅上，拉下他的双手固定在两侧扶手处。一个看上去相当不怀好意的头罩用电线连接在旁边的仪器上，而头罩侧面伸出了几根骇人的长针。

他把头罩戴在莱斯利头上，利落地拧动着交接处的环扣。在塞巴出声制止之前，针尖就刺破了莱斯利的皮肤，缓慢但坚定地推了进去。莱斯利发出一声尖叫，手指扣住扶手。

“你他妈的到底在做什么！”

鲁维克冷冷地看着情绪激动的警探，从对方坚决的神色中，他明了如果自己不做出解释，那么今晚的实验便无法再进行下去。而且，给卡斯特拉诺解释部分真相，也确实在他的计划之中。他孤独了太久，一旦闻到同类的气味，就难以自制地蠢蠢欲动起来——他从不指望有人能理解他、跟上他的步调，但劳拉出事后，他确实将自己完全封闭了起来。

“每个人的脑电波都不一样，人的意识和躯体都有一定的适配性。”他启动机器，莱斯利的眼睛不断向上翻动，轻微抽搐着，“看这个。”

屏幕上出现的第一条线如同对照组，虽然起伏毫无规律，但同剧烈变化的第二条相比就稳定了许多。随着鲁维克小浮动地调动旋钮，象征着莱斯利参数的曲线变得愈发清晰明显。最初，两条线的起伏频率几乎截然不同。可随着时间的推移，塞巴惊异地发现两条线竟然产生了重合的趋势——有那么一瞬，两条线甚至合二为一。

莱斯利嘶吼了起来，鼻血不受控制地流出。鲁维克立刻暂停了机器，自责涌上警探心底，他立马弯腰帮莱斯利解开手腕处的搭扣。

他并不能完全理解两条脑电波重合的含义——他直觉这事异常稀奇，也相当可怕。

“你究竟想对他做什么？”

鲁维克小心地抽出长针，拿下头罩后迅速在早已准备好的药箱中找出止血物品。年轻人看上去精疲力竭，几乎昏睡过去。医生并没有回答塞巴的问题，这让后者更加烦躁起来。他直觉鲁维克的目的绝不是科研这么简单。他有明确的目标，除了莱斯利，还有另一个人。

_人的意识和躯体都有一定的适配性。_

“你想把别人放到他身上！”鲁维克顿了一下的小动作证实了他的猜想，警探怒骂道，“见鬼鲁维克，你他妈以为你在扮演上帝吗？！”

“其他人在哪？”他将莱斯利护在身后，并没有着急去掏自己的手枪。在如此之近的距离下，他有自信能迅速制服一个医生，“那个人是谁？是另一个失踪者吗？还是你发现他们都不合适，把其他人都杀了？！”

鲁维克停下动作，金瞳直直地看向塞巴：“如果我成功了，就会有更多像莉莉一样大脑还完好的受害者能活下来。”

“你怎么敢！”

莉莉的名字压垮了警探最后的理智，他迅速缩短了和鲁维克之间的距离，一拳打中了男人的左脸。鲁维克砸向墙面，塞巴随即抓住了他的衣领，继续落下拳头。

“你怎么敢说这种话！”他打破了鲁维克的鼻子，一时间鲜血飞溅，“你怎么敢让她窃取别人的身体活下去？！你这疯子鲁维克，你不会再有伤害别人的机会了！去死吧！！”

一阵细小但尖锐的痛苦袭上了他的大腿，塞巴低下头，发现自己身上插着针管。

“你这该死的混蛋！”他猛地拔下注射器，摸索着放在里怀的枪，“你对我做了什么？！”

“只是让你冷静下来，”鲁维克擦掉鼻血，眼神冰冷，“不要妨碍后续的研究。”

枪械沉重的金属质感让他安下心来，可他刚举起枪，腿就不自觉地软了下去。塞巴只觉得下肢越来越沉重，他失去了对双腿的控制，最终跌倒在地。鲁维克一脚踢开他的枪，那双毫无感情的金色眼睛居高临下地俯视着他。

“实验体016，于今晚正式开始第一阶段实验。”


	7. Chapter 7

“你他妈想做什么？”

尽管他奋力反抗，在双腿几乎完全失去知觉的情况下也难以抵御鲁维克的动作。身材高挑消瘦的医生费力地把警探搬上先前的电椅，在这过程中又难免挨了几拳。他将塞巴的手腕固定好，喘着气掏出录音笔，苍白的脸泛出血色。莱斯利昏沉地倒在他脚边，俨然对双方而言都派不上用场。

“我不是你的实验品，鲁维克！放开我！”

然而他忘记了，鲁维克是个哪怕在做那事时，都能心平气和地录音观察的变态。

“尽管实验体016不符合基本条件，但其独特的矛盾人格仍然让我对他抱有希望——让我们拭目以待。”

警探奋力地甩着头，可那个骇人的装置依旧紧紧地箍在头上。鲁维克重新启动机器，原本微弱的轰鸣声此刻如同擂鼓一般洪亮。塞巴呼吸急促，死死咬住下唇。

鲁维克冰冷的手贴上他头侧，灵活的手指微微调整着长针的角度。随即，锋利的针尖刺破血肉，如同破膛而出的子弹猛地冲进他的脑子。塞巴中过枪，鲁维克带来的疼痛是微小但尖锐的，细密的同感带着不可名状的恐惧，撩拨试探着他的底线。

在折磨一般的动作终于停止后，塞巴才重重喘息出声。他出了层薄汗，只觉得浑身又冷又热。警探甚至不敢动一下自己的头，只得缓缓睁开眼睛。

“截止到目前，实验体016接受良好，”鲁维克拧动旋钮，“看来可以进行第二阶段。”

两条脑电波在屏幕上扭动着，随着旋钮的调整，微弱的电流开始对警探的大脑产生刺激。塞巴的指头紧紧抠住扶手，只觉得似乎有凉风正钻进他被掏出了个洞的脑子。

他开始觉得恶心，鼻翼间莫名嗅到了令人窒息的烧焦味道。他情不自禁地张开嘴，觉得嘴巴里、甚至是喉咙都干得厉害。不知从何而来的火焰炙烤着他的皮肤，塞巴睁开眼睛，实验室一片惨白，空调运作如常——他的大脑正在欺骗他。

鲁维克继续调动旋钮，头痛变得越来越尖锐，警探的视界开始发生无法解释的变化。

血液，如同即将凝固的蜡油缓缓滑落，原本白昼一般明亮的地下室变得黑暗败破，就连试验台都变得锈迹斑斑。他低下头，瞥见自己身上穿着衬衫、马甲，肆意扭动的铁丝缠上他的大腿。不远处，一个披散着长发的鬼影蠢蠢欲动。塞巴将后背紧贴在椅子上，却发现站立在身边的鲁维克衣衫褴褛，原本如白瓷般的干净脸庞遍布伤痕，半边脸几乎面目全非。

那张厉鬼一般的苍白面孔贴近他，唯有金色的眼睛依旧明亮。恶魔轻启嘴唇：“你是我的，塞巴。”

一瞬间，如同潮水消退，一切都恢复原状。

“你看到了什么？”

塞巴剧烈地喘息着，没注意到此前自己一直屏着呼吸。鲁维克已经停止了机器，向来情感寡淡的眼睛里充满了狂热和欣喜，他又问了一遍：“你看到了什么？”

“那是怎么回事？”塞巴近乎惊恐地看着鲁维克，“刚才那是什么？”

鲁维克的手指重回旋钮，恐吓似地逼问：“回答我的问题，塞巴。”

尽管并未叫喊出声，但警探眼中的惊恐已经泄露了他的真实情绪。他在 _害怕_ ，无论之前他有多么瞧不起鲁维克，此刻他都得承认，这个男人确实能够肆意玩弄别人的大脑。那些长针精密地刺激着某些神经，起到了堪称奇迹的作用。

“我看到了你，还有些其他东西——见鬼，把这该死的玩意从我头上拿下来！”

医生迟疑了一下，显然看上去不想就这样放过警探。但长针造成的伤口渗出新的血迹，他花费了数年才打造出这些设备，更是在几个月的人体试验后才靠莱斯利达成了目前的成果。如果可以，他非常乐意在今晚就对塞巴进行第二阶段的实验。尽管适配性并没有莱斯利那么高，可实验效果在塞巴身上是非凡且与众不同的。

在一番思想斗争后，鲁维克最终还是彻底关闭了机器。他拧动扣环，冷静地抽出长针，将头罩拿下。

警探立即如释重负地甩甩头，几乎瘫倒在椅子上——不，从生理角度来说，他确实瘫倒在这张椅子上。一时之间，哪怕是刚刚脱离险境，鲁维克也为警探在自己面前表现出的松懈感到惊诧。

他们本该是毫无商量的敌对关系。

因为手里握有绝对私密的录音文件，鲁维克知晓塞巴无论是哪条路，都相当寸步难行。他高傲的自尊是决计不会让这些东西下落不明，而不顾一切地迅速干掉自己并不是好的选择。

至于做实验，除却嗜血人格的部分，鲁维克得承认这其中参杂着他的恶趣味。这个经历在某些方面与自己相同的男人，也许确实走上了那条他没机会走上的路。如果当时劳拉和莉莉一样不幸惨死，自己又会如何选择呢？

“你究竟对我做了什么？”塞巴仰起头看着他，“你到底有什么目的？”

出于某些难以解释的原因，在鲁维克心里，塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺并不仅仅是一个实验体、一个义警或是一个警探那么简单了。

有一瞬间，他以为死寂了几十年的情感险些冲破壁障、化成真相在他口中诉说。

但最终，鲁维克只是盯着男人汗津津的脸，擦掉了他流出的鼻血。塞巴后知后觉自己鼻下的一片湿热，鲁维克把血蹭开了，让警探看上去狼狈而滑稽。

一时之间，那个诡诞世界中的鲁维克出现在眼前。他遍布疤痕的皮肤、针脚凌乱的缝痕、充满寒意的眼睛......种种细节如此清晰，仿佛塞巴真的亲眼见过那样的他一般。警探闭上眼睛，逃避着那副梦中场景。

“你在害怕。”鲁维克声音笃定冷静，“你看到的东西让你感到害怕，塞巴。”

“是个人都会因为被绑在电椅上往脑子里钻洞而害怕，你个天杀的。”警探低着头拉动手腕，但束缚纹丝不动，“你他妈的能放开我了吗，鲁维克？”

他皱起眉，毫不客气地冲着鲁维克喊话。这一切都让他感到奇怪，他本该生气，本该愤怒，本该歇斯底里，而不是像现在这样 _心平气和_ 地和一个绑架强奸杀人犯讲话。

男人轻笑一声，金色的眼睛里藏着某些塞巴熟悉却又陌生的东西。

那双本该解开他的束带、处理伤口的手抚上他的大腿——尽管失去了知觉，塞巴却如实验时一样好似感受到了铁丝缠绕在腿上的触感。

“有些病人会在实施椎管麻醉后，可能会在交感和副交感神经阻滞程度可能不一致、且恰好副交感神经占优的情况时勃起，但你显然不是。”他解开警探的拉链，“那个世界不仅让你恐惧，也让你兴奋，对吗？”

“什......”他低下头，半勃的阴茎把内裤撑出了微妙的弧度，“这是怎么回事？！”

羞愤和恐惧潮水一般冲刷过他的身体，警探的脸出现不自然的潮红。鲁维克单手撸动着塞巴的阴茎，像是坐诊看病的医生正检查着身体。他做这事的时候总是这样冷静自持，该死的傲慢姿态处处透漏出变态般的控制欲。

“操你的！你到底对我做了什么！”

在以往的实验里，确实也有实验体出现了勃起的现象。那些不为人知的、微弱的电流刺激令他们难以把持，更何况是离婚后性生活缺失的警探。

由于打了麻醉，男人的性器虽然能够勃起，却远没有他们上次时兴奋。

鲁维克解开自己的裤子，他并不习惯也不喜欢面对面的姿势。然而此刻，他想看到那张脸上出现失控的表情。

“你他妈！”

警探一时语塞，两次任人宰割显然要让他几近晕厥。他想要破口大骂，但头疼和愤怒产生了突如其来的眩晕感，打从心底开始犯恶心。此刻，他的大脑极度活跃，下半身却如同瘫痪一样毫无感觉。

他看着鲁维克脱下他的裤子，折起双腿，裹着软膏的手指伸进后穴草草润滑。这一系列动作看得他眼花缭乱，可身体却只能得到些微反馈——好似这不是他的身体一样。

不同于第一次的后入式，除非拧过头去，否则他不会漏过鲁维克的任何一个动作。然而缺失知觉的下半身让一切都产生了种不真实感，仿佛他必须亲自用双眼去确认，才能知道他的腿确实还在那儿。这种对自己身体失去控制的感觉令人头皮发麻，而看着鲁维克动作又是对羞耻心的极大挑战。

医生抽出手指，酥麻微痒的感觉更加强烈了。他如同身处水底，周遭的一切、连同自己的感官都被削弱了。

双腿被拉着膝盖抬高，塞巴从椅子上微微下滑，腰肢和颈椎卡在不舒服的角度，不再年轻的身体发出抗议。鲁维克的阴茎抵在穴口，头部借着润滑探了进去。塞巴闷哼一声，被撑开的感觉微小到几乎没有。

他如同任人宰割的羔羊、或是案板上的死鱼，只有阴茎完全插入的一瞬，才感受到了浮出水面的快感。

甬道依旧温热，却没有先前那般紧致。警探神色复杂，困惑和欢愉纠结在一起，视线四处游弋着。鲁维克哼笑一声，提高他的腿臀操干起来。如果不是他还牢牢抓着扶手，塞巴肯定已经从椅子上滑了下去。

快感起伏着，警探咬紧嘴唇，觉得自己似乎游离在这场性事之外。他心情躁郁地看着两人交合的下半身，阴茎抽出又插入，融化的软膏把这画面搞得粘稠又滑腻。于是他又看向鲁维克的脸，看着那男人鼻翼如何微张、金瞳中的傲慢如何慢慢融化，坚冰似的脸逐渐泛出血色。

渐渐地，麻药的效力越来越弱，快感一点一滴地积累。

他的阴茎硬了起来，前液顺着柱身流下，刺激前列腺产生的快感令他微微蜷起脚趾，呼吸急促。

然而一声细小的尖叫惊醒了他。

莱斯利在哭，他蜷缩在试验台附近的地上，像个孩子一样在睡梦中抹着眼泪。他嘴里碎碎念叨着什么，薄薄眼睑下眼球快速转动着，似乎随时都有醒过来的可能。

“鲁维克！”

塞巴叫着，因为紧张和害怕一下子夹紧后穴。他不能想象被这个孩子撞破这件事代表什么，他是克里姆森市的血腥骑士不假，但他决计不会残杀一个无辜的、备受折磨的失踪者。

可鲁维克轻笑一声，只是干得更用力、更猛烈了。在体格上，医生并不占据优势。这姿势需要消耗巨大的体力，这让他连带着脖颈都泛起红色。青筋凸起，血管清晰可见。那双向来自制的金色眼睛里闪烁着别样的疯狂——他确实是个 _彻头彻尾_ 的疯子。

难以言说的复杂情感在他身体里叫嚣，过载的情感在大脑中横冲直撞。

麻药几乎被完全代谢掉了，此前欺骗过他的大脑如今忠诚地向身体宣告着欢愉，他的阴茎抽动几下，精液射在黑色的便服上。

不知何时，被快感激出的泪水蓄在眼眶里，略微模糊了警探的视线。鲁维克这次没有掐住他的脖子，在塞巴的注视中，男人仰起头，尽数射在了肠道里。

医生融化般的金瞳里映出了他自己的脸，头发凌乱、狼狈难堪；而鲁维克也在男人湿润的棕色眼睛里看见了自己，随后皱紧眉头。他退后一步，试图恢复自己冷漠傲慢的模样。

“你......”

尖锐的疼痛自颈侧袭来，塞巴张张嘴，熟悉的黑暗再次将他包裹。


	8. Chapter 8

_十岁时，因为一场原因不明的火灾，鲁本·维多利亚诺的姐姐劳拉·维多利亚诺在谷仓玩耍时不幸丧生。火灾毁掉了大多数痕迹_ _，直至今日，人们也难以知晓着究竟是一次意外还是有人故意而为之。_

塞巴斯蒂安盯着屏幕，他在谷歌上敲下鲁本·维多利亚诺的名字后，在涉及到家人的搜索结果中仔细查看了起来。

尽管上一次的经历充满着屈辱与不甘，警探却依旧捕捉到了蛛丝马迹。他仍记得鲁维克追问他当时看到了什么，他也记得除了面目全非的医生本人之外，他还看到了一个披散着长发的鬼影——很大概率是个女人，某个鲁维克 _在乎_ 的女人。

他扯松领带，鲁本·维多利亚诺已经三十七岁了，那女人可能是他的妻子，甚至女儿。

然而哪怕是在克里姆森市这个几乎没有秘密的小地方，也没有一篇文章能够证明这位优秀的脑外科专家是个拥有家室的人。他至今未婚，甚至连绯闻都未曾有过——这并不意外，塞巴想到骇人的地下实验室，如果有人告诉他鲁维克把自己的一生都奉献给那些变态研究，他也不会感到意外。

既然不可能是妻女，那就只能从家人上入手。然而维多利亚诺夫妇已经去世，鲁本的姐姐也在他十岁时遭遇不幸。这个男人如一株浮萍，孤独地在人世漂泊着。

可能他就只是在试图完成自己的变态实验？

不，警探站起身走到窗边，他了解鲁维克那种该死的利己主义者，而且他的直觉也告诉他事情没有这么简单。尽管当时自己状态不佳，但也仍然捕捉到了鲁维克言语中所透露出的迫切和在乎。

塞巴意识到，这也许是鲁维克唯一的软肋，也许......

“我可以进来吗，塞巴？”

两下轻敲后，搭档乔瑟夫的声音在门外响起，打断了警探的思路。塞巴叹了口气，从桌上的日历知道今天是周五，这也意味着乔瑟夫式的特殊关照即将到来。

他走过去打开门，却侧过身子站在门口，大有不欢迎入内之意。然而他精瘦干练的搭档灵活地侧过身体，在他能更进一步封锁之前成功挤进了办公室。塞巴有他的抗拒，可乔瑟夫也有自己的坚持。

“周末要去钓鱼吗，塞巴？最近连环杀手和绑架犯都没有继续作案，头儿说让我们周末回家去养精蓄锐。”乔瑟夫温厚的眼睛里充满了期待，尽管他心里已经猜到了结局。

自从莉莉去世后，他们的钓鱼活动就取消了。旁人看来，卡斯特拉诺是个相当急躁的人，耐下性子去钓鱼简直是天方夜谭。但在此之前，他其实是个认真耐心的警探，两人时常会花上一天的时间坐在湖边谈天说地，而乔瑟夫钓上来的鱼永远没有塞巴多。

然而那都是过去了。

“抱歉乔瑟夫，”塞巴依旧没有离开门边，像是随时准备送客，“我已经有安排了。”

“我希望那最好不是在酒吧喝个酩酊大醉。”乔瑟夫叹了口气，而塞巴在此之前截住他的话头：“当然，那绝不是我的计划——好吧，至少目前不是。”

亚裔青年看上去放松了一些：“你知道你什么事都可以跟我说的，塞巴。如果你需要一个倾诉者或是一个帮手，我会很乐意能帮上你的忙。”

“当然，”塞巴点点头，“你永远是我最好的搭档。”

乔瑟夫没再说话，微笑了一下便离开了办公室，但塞巴读出了他眼神中些微的失望。他们已经认识相当久了，久到塞巴已经能看出这个年轻人脸上细微的表情都代表着什么。而这，正是他不愿意去细想的。

周六上午，银色的别克行驶在通往市郊的公路上。

今天本该是个好天气，然而自九点钟起，云层就断断续续地遮住太阳。初秋的天气并不算冷，但计划出行的亲子家庭们大多还是取消了行程安排。

塞巴斯蒂安喝了一口咖啡，打开车载广播。近日来，因为克里姆森的凶犯们都不约而同地停止了作案，媒体也就不再揪着警察和鲁本不放，转而报道起了明星八卦。在这个娱乐至死的年代，人命也不过是夺人眼球的一桩猛料罢了。

维多利亚诺的宅邸位于克里姆森市市郊，虽然近年来政府并没有在城市周边投入资金发展、而导致那里如死水一般失去了生气，但在当时住在那儿的维多利亚诺也算是大富大贵的人家。况且作为土地和房产的唯一继承人，鲁维克日后迟早会获得一大笔钱款。

他昨天查了查，原本在二十七年前——正好也是鲁本和他姐姐遭遇火灾的时候——当地就因为拆迁问题闹得很不愉快，而塞巴想这也许并不是什么巧合。

麋鹿溪镇看上去要比其他小镇都更加荒凉败破一些。

门窗下生长着稀疏的植物，院子里的农作物多半都已败落。现在正是秋季，农民们本该笑着期盼着丰收的到来，可这里的人却面无表情地匆匆走动着。

他驱车行驶过镇上还算平整的道路，维多利亚诺家的宅子就在前方。

然而麋鹿溪镇这名字不知为何让他觉得异常耳熟，导航上，雪松山三个字也分外显眼。塞巴注意到，女人们大多躲在窗后，用警惕的眼神盯着他的别克，手臂保护性地搭在孩童的肩膀上。

警探皱眉思考着，直到近十年前的失踪案唤起了他的记忆。那是克里姆森市在这之前失踪人数最多的案子，然而因为地理位置偏远，搜索难度过大，至今仍未破案。

麋鹿溪镇，雪松山，维多利亚诺的宅邸——从那时候起，鲁维克就开始了他的实验。

****该死。** **

他猛地拍了一下方向盘，喇叭发出的声响惊起了一干鸟儿。它们扇动着翅膀自向日葵花田中飞起，却并不远离，只是久久地在上方盘旋。那栋被烧毁的谷仓就矗立在花田之中，在蔽日的乌云之下透着不详的焦黑。

他们的土地歉收了，可这片花田却依旧茂密旺盛。

塞巴踩下油门，未过多时，维多利亚诺家吸血鬼古堡一样的大宅就出现在了眼前。

高高的围栏上布着铁丝网，就连门口的铁门也被锁链紧紧缠住。如果鲁维克没在里面关上一屋子的失踪者以防别人发现，那么就是他与当地人的关系实在恶劣到了极点。

警探下车，仔细观察起地面的痕迹。多年来，随着秋冬变化凋零的树叶因积雪和雨水而深深杂糅进泥土里，土地干硬，并没有留下什么痕迹。他复查看起门上的锁链，同样因为雨雪腐蚀而生了锈。塞巴沿着房子外围走了一圈，并没有发现人类进出的痕迹。

整栋房子就如同麋鹿溪镇一样衰败，是一座彻彻底底的死宅。

尽管明知道无论他要找什么鲁维克大概都不会把它放在这里，警探还是费力进入了庭院。他无意破坏围栏上的铁丝网，而是从大门上翻了过来。坚实的土地让他的脚踝很不好受，但警探安慰自己这一切都将是值得的。

缺乏润滑的门锁十分干涩，他费了几分力气才打开房门，浓厚的灰尘和霉味扑面而来。

看来鲁本不仅和麋鹿溪镇的人关系一般，也许他也同样不喜欢自己的父母才会这样冷落遗产。塞巴走进客厅，在看到那幅被刻意涂黑面容的全家福后证实了自己的想法。

无可避免地，他在布满灰尘的地板上留下一串清晰的脚印，但这在真相面前都不足挂齿。

楼梯发出危险的吱嘎声，但好在承受住了他的重量。走廊里的地毯吸足了灰，哪怕放轻了脚步，他也依旧被呛得咳嗽了起来。毫无疑问，警探身上的衣服彻底毁了。也许自维多利亚诺夫妇死后，就再也没有人打理过这座房子。

一切都发生得极为突然，塞巴看着未扣上的首饰盒，仿佛作为唯一幸存者的鲁本只是锁上大门离开了这么简单。

他推开另一扇房门，这是个女孩的房间。红色的裙子挂在墙边，和毛绒玩具一样几乎看不出本色。他抹掉玻璃上的灰尘，露出一幅关于向日葵的画作。这是劳拉·维多利亚诺的房间，却比屋主的房间规整得多。

警探退出去，再度关好房门，尽管鲁维克是个变态杀人狂，但就如同他对莉莉有所感触一样，塞巴也为这个同自己女儿有相同遭遇的年轻女孩感到惋惜。

鲁维克的房间出乎他的意料，这里近乎空无一物。

空荡荡的柜子和桌面，甚至连床单都是最为普通的白色——比起小儿子的房间，这里看上去更像是一间客房。

他一无所获地在楼上转了几圈，在一楼找到通往地下室的侧楼梯后又重新燃起希望之火。然而一股酸腐恶臭的味道掩盖在霉味之下，在他打开门后几乎直冲鼻腔。塞巴忍住呕吐的欲望，屏气慢慢走了进去。

手电筒的照射之下，他勉强确认了味道是从一扇门后传来的。除此之外，眼前的景象让他皱起眉头。尽管相当简陋，但确实曾经有人居住在地下室里。


	9. Chapter 9

虽然大部分文字已经模糊不清，塞巴还是认出了墙上的剪报是针对火灾的报道。

这是鲁维克的房间，他意识到，也许自打劳拉·卡斯特拉诺出事后，他就一直生活在这里——但为什么？怎么做到的？

他移动着手电，观察着书柜中晦涩难懂的书籍。看来也许从那时候起，鲁本就对大脑产生了兴趣。警探打开抽屉翻找起来，几只黑色的小虫迅速地爬进柜子深处。他拿起那零零散散的几页纸，意识到这是鲁本遗落下来的。

_他们说火灾是意外。警察找不到任何有用的证据，我知道他们不想在政府大兴拆迁发展的时候惹上麻烦。_

_我听见他们说的了，“要给维多利亚诺家一点颜色看看”，他们会付出代价的。_

_我想到救回劳拉的办法了。_

_猪的脑子已经没办法满足实验的下一阶段了，我需要人的脑子和钱。_

孩童的笔体扭曲有力，内容却让塞巴心惊胆寒——他那时候才多大？十岁？十五岁？

警探叠好纸张揣进兜里，他需要到外面再好好思考整件事。但在离开之前，他得去确认一下地下室里发臭的东西到底是什么。

这是扇铁门，看上去十分结实，但门轴处已经锈迹斑斑。这种恶臭的环境已然耗尽了他弯腰开锁的耐心，于是塞巴侧过身，几次尝试后，门板摔在墙上发出巨大的声响。少了一层遮掩，气味就变得更加让人难以忍受。

他晃动着手电筒，布满灰尘的玻璃罐里，依稀能看见浸泡着的大脑。其中一个罐子裂开，也许是因为地下室温度较低或罐子是近期破损，大脑还没有完全腐烂，只是散发着臭味。

然而在房间深处，一个类似焚化炉的设备吸引了他的注意力。

警探掩住口鼻，抽出焚化炉内的托盘。一具几乎只剩下白骨的尸体出现在警探面前，先前被憋闷在炉子里的臭气也一并散发出来。塞巴猛地将托盘推进去，快步离开了地下室。直到跑出大门离开房子，他才觉得自己又活了过来。

他花了点儿力气才回到车上，随即拿出鲁维克的笔记。

很显然，火灾的事并非什么意外，而是因为拆迁问题同维多利亚诺家的发生纠纷的麋鹿溪镇部分镇民故意而为之。而劳拉还没死——起码鲁维克坚信自己还能救回她，先前失踪的附近居民也大概率都同鲁维克有关。

那个狗娘养的混蛋从很早以前就开始干这件事了，他甚至连焚化炉都准备了。

那些放在罐子里的标本大脑让他想吐，在此之前，塞巴从未想过它们的主人都是被鲁维克亲手夺走生命的。

可与此同时，另一股炙热的、愤怒的情感在他的胸腔内升腾——无论纵火案的凶手是否依然逍遥法外，都没人为劳拉·维多利亚诺伸张 _正义_ 。也许鲁维克已经折磨了他们、杀死了他们，但那也是在满足他自己的私欲。

他回想起麋鹿溪镇上拉紧布帘的窗户，意识到也许有人正恐惧鲁维克那迟来的报复。

下午四点时，憋闷了一天的雨水终于落下。

麋鹿酒吧亮起不显眼的招牌，除了镇上的人，他们已经招揽不到任何新客了。这里像是个被世界遗忘的角落，唯一有能力改变经济状况的维多利亚诺家也抛弃了他们。

店老板心不在焉地擦着杯子，咒骂着不长眼的阴雨天气。没人愿意在这种天气出门，更别提是为了他马尿一般的啤酒。除了那个怪人，他不是酒吧的常客，但只要天气不好，他就一定会来喝上一杯。

于是老亨利早早地准备好杯子，又挪出前台打算去打开点唱机。

然而咣当的闷响吓了他一跳，在确定声音是从外面传来以后，他犹豫了几秒钟才拿起挂在墙上的雨伞走了出去。

“哦操！”

老亨利摇晃了一下，险些摔倒在地。那个怪人正枕在路肩上，看上去已经摔断了脖子。

“你是对的，”年轻人坐在他身边，“喝个烂醉确实对放松有帮助。”

塞巴咧开嘴，抬手招来了酒保给乔瑟夫倒上杯和自己一样的东西。他并不意外后者会出现在这里，从某种不太情愿的角度上来说，乔瑟夫也成了酒吧的常客——老板甚至有他的号码，以防塞巴又在这里喝得不省人事或者和某个不长眼的混蛋大干一场。

“看来钓鱼并不顺利，嗯？”

乔瑟夫拿起杯子，喝得很慢：“你不在它们都不啃上钩。”

年长者拍拍他的上臂，没什么诚意地许诺道：“下次吧，乔瑟夫。”

“昨天，”他突兀地转移了话题，“在麋鹿溪镇，有个人在去酒吧的路上滑倒了，在路肩上摔断了脖子。警局已经有人去过了，他们说是意外，马路崖太滑，而他失足了。”

塞巴抬起一条眉毛：“好的，我向你保证我会小心的——如果你是担心我滑倒的话。”

年轻人深深地看了他一眼，并没有说话。他们在随后的一小时里小酌了几杯，谈了些并不机密的案情，最后各怀心事地回了家。

他向来摸不透乔瑟夫的心思。

读懂织田警探的表情是一回事，搞清楚他的想法就是另一回事了。若是在平时，他还能把原因归结到对自己丧女失妻后的安慰上，可自打同鲁本·维多利亚诺对上后，乔瑟夫的关切逐渐变得尖锐却厚重，既一针见血般地如同暗示，又全方位地对他施压。

在见到鲁维克的第一眼，塞巴几乎就认定了这是个有秘密的男人，基德曼同样。作为搭档，乔瑟夫不会察觉不到。

但近来的那些话，让他意识到也许被怀疑的并不只鲁维克一个。

乔瑟夫怀疑他，却也劝慰他，像是在表明自己不仅知道且支持。而如果在搭档面前暴露义警身份，塞巴也并未产生想象中的慌乱。如果是在基德曼面前，自己也许只能得到三十秒的逃跑时间；但面对乔瑟夫，塞巴难以想象对方检举自己的场景。

这并不对。警探从心底告诫自己，他 _本该_ 成为一个独行侠的。

在沙发上坐定之前，他又去冰箱摸出了一听啤酒。鲁维克的笔记被摆在桌前，沿着铝罐滑下的水珠洇湿了纸张的一角。

那家伙死得太简单了。

塞巴本想逼问他当年的参与者究竟都有谁、还有几个人活着，可他刚一出现，那男人就拼命挣扎起来。他在追逐中摔倒在地，自己杀死了自己。

他叹了口气，转而看起实验的部分，在 _人脑_ 和 _钱_ 的地方用铅笔画上了圈。

很显然，在这段时间里鲁本越来越接近他的实验成果。他继承了维多利亚诺家丰厚的财产，也获得了一走廊的大脑标本。

维多利亚诺夫妇死于车祸事故，可现在看来，塞巴不得不考虑他杀的可能。

按照鲁本所说——虽然他至今仍未搞懂实验的原理，见鬼，这他妈简直就是反人类——莱斯利就是一切的关键，似乎成功也只是时间问题。如果他没猜错，鲁本是打算将劳拉的大脑或者意识放到莱斯利身上。

他画下箭头，又写下莱斯利的名字圈好。但他心里清楚，这张流程图的末端、这一切都该指向劳拉·维多利亚诺。

她还活着，至少大脑还活着，也许饱受着火灾遗留的痛苦，但还活着。而这一切显然都是鲁维克干的，他把劳拉藏了起来，试图用这种简直像他妈的灵魂转移一样的方法让她重返人世。

_那么她会在哪呢？_

一个能伪造她的死亡证明的地方、一个能妥善照顾好她健康情况的地方、一个绝对安全的地方、一个鲁维克能掌控甚至一手遮天的地方——灯塔精神病院。

塞巴打开拉环，清冽的啤酒流过喉咙，缓和了他近乎是在跳动的头痛。他无从得知鲁维克究竟从何而来的权利，先是实验基地一样的地下室、又是劳拉的桃源乡，这些举动早已越过了道德和法律的高线，院方的管理层不可能对此一无所知。

除非他拥有会议室里最大的那把椅子——花钱给自己买个股东当对鲁维克来说并不是什么难事。

灯塔精神病院如同一个巨大的巢穴，孕育着鲁维克变态扭曲的犯罪行为。

他知道如何修改监控录像，见鬼，他说不定还在医院里设计了该死的密道，能让他神不知鬼不觉地摸进贝克的房间里。也许那些精神病患们根本没有如他所想的那样被关在某个黑漆漆的地下室里，说不定他们正躺在医院的病床上，随时供鲁维克进行他的实验——藏起一棵树的最好方法，就是把它放在树林里。

这些设想令警探脊背发凉，头一遭，他意识到自己正对付的人并没有想象中那么简单。

鲁维克聪明，且该死地富有；他拥有一份体面的工作，这同时意味着地位。除了塞巴，不会有人知道他的犯罪行为，更别提找到足以证明这一切的证据了。

也许在灯塔精神病院的地下室同样有一个焚化炉，而没人知道那里面都发生过什么。


	10. Chapter 10

“您好，卡斯特拉诺警探，我们都能为您做点儿什么？”

导诊台的接待员向他点头致意，却并未露出笑容。塞巴并不在意，他扬扬手里的文件夹，回应道：“我有事找维多利亚诺医生。”

女人迅速敲击着键盘，回应道：“维多利亚诺医生正在做手术，您可以......”

“我去他办公室等他。”

未等导诊员说完，塞巴就折身走向楼梯。他并非第一次造访灯塔精神病院，但他有种预感，这次医院不会再像先前那样对他敞开大门了。也许鲁维克自觉上次的表现露出了端倪，也许他已经知道了塞巴在周末 _拜访_ 了自己的老宅。

自二楼开始，走廊两侧就出现了病房。鲁本·维多利亚诺的办公室安排在三楼，但这里人多口杂，并不是一个合适的藏匿地点。地下室阴冷潮湿，也并不理想。

由于患者主要是精神病人，灯塔精神病院的医用门厚重无比，走廊里还安装着铁质拉门。他路过几间病房，大抵是因为患者病情并不严重，看上去与普通病房别无二致，只是窗户上安装了栏杆。他观察着病人的脸，并没有那十五个失踪者中的一员——事实上，他们只收到了13个报警，剩下的那两个是塞巴根据自己016的身份推测出的。

警探在鲁本办公室外的长椅上坐好，来来往往的医护人员从他身边走过，看似脚步匆匆，但也会投来一瞥。

他本可以拦下一个医生或是护士，直接向他们询问是否见过失踪人员出现在这家医院里。但考虑到警方早已在各大媒体上展示了失踪者的照片和个人特征，他并不会得到什么有用的信息。灯塔精神病院似乎到处都透着诡异，这感觉只会有增不减。

坐定几分钟后，塞巴决定到别处去看看。

尽管外观看来，灯塔精神病院比起医院，更像是高楼林立的城市中一座格格不入的哥特式古堡，但其内部却是一家相当现代化的医院。

左右两翼的建筑大面积到二楼就戛然而止，只有边缘处的塔楼大约有四五层高,而中心主体部分则因为那些高耸的尖顶而让人有些摸不清头脑。二楼的格局与三楼相差不多，只是另外安排了一间保安室。透过房门上的小玻璃，塞巴瞥到有些重病患者被束缚在床上。

也许那些失踪者就被藏在这里，但医院有一百个理由可以阻止他进去查看。

警探沿着走廊前行，即将到达西翼塔楼。这里的木门破旧，略微有些掉漆。塞巴推开门，空落落的器材室看上去倒是焕然一新。这里没有电梯，青色理石板的楼梯一路向上。他继续探索，却在走廊尽头找到了一部老式电梯。塞巴上一次见这种电梯，还是在有年头的电影里。电梯看上去已经报废了，好像院方还未来得及把它拆除、仅仅是封锁了起来。

他刚想靠近铁质拉门，就注意到上方的摄像头正闪烁着红光。而在他身后，急促的脚步声正越来越近。警探回过头，两名与其说是护工倒不如说是屠夫的壮硕男子正不怀好意地看着他。塞巴离开电梯，重回二楼的病房区。

他有种预感，这电梯正是找打劳拉·维多利亚诺的关键。

“老实说，我有点儿越来越跟不上你的想法了。”

尽管如此抱怨着，乔瑟夫还是将塞巴需要的资料放在了办公桌上。他的搭档直到今天下午才姗姗来迟，一进门就表示自己需要他去找找灯塔精神病院的施工资料。他才刚嘱托完，他们的头儿就把塞巴 _请_ 进了自己的办公室，来了一段极富节奏感的臭骂——他是黑人，这完全是种族优势。

乔瑟夫和基德曼对此略知一二，医院的人打来电话，说塞巴借助职业便利影响了医院的正常运作。虽然这话听上去有些夸大其词，但他们都知道塞巴固执起来的时候有多无可救药。

“只是一些大致的猜测，”塞巴展开图纸，“我自己也不太确定。”

乔瑟夫没有回答，年长者抬起头，发现他正在本子上记着什么。这是个非常好的习惯，塞巴承认，但他也不得不承认大概只有乔瑟夫才能从进警局到现在都保留着这个习惯。

大抵是由于建筑年代久远，外加传过来的都是扫描件，图纸的文字标注几乎难以辨认。主体建筑一到四楼的平面图和立面图倒是绘制得很细致，但并没有找到东西两翼塔楼的丁点信息。塞巴又转而翻找起施工合同，却依旧一无所获。

“你怀疑失踪的人被藏在灯塔精神病院里，”乔瑟夫做完记录，笃定地说道，“你怀疑这件事和维多利亚诺有关？”

这就是塞巴 _喜欢_ 乔瑟夫的地方。基德曼从不在拿到证据或是见到详情之前说出心中的想法，这做法非常谨慎保守，但很多案件有时候也需要猜测和直觉。乔瑟夫虽然也会卖些关子，但大部分时间，他都能说出自己的心中所想。

“只是猜测，”塞巴含糊道，“他有作案的场地和动机，谁知道他是不是弗兰肯斯坦呢？”

乔瑟夫轻笑一声：“那就说明你还没有实质性的证据，这样的话我们可要不到搜查令。如果你再这么不遮不掩地行动，他们可能会向媒体诉控警方扰乱医院治安。”

塞巴翻了个白眼，他知道乔瑟夫是对的。他们都还记得贝克死亡时记者们关于鲁本那充满暗示的报道，如果得知警方也有此意，那则是一件天大的好事——他们既乐意做 _正义的宣传者_ ，也乐意成为鲁本 _坚强的后盾_ 。

可末了，警探又笑出了声。乔瑟夫疑惑地看过来，挑高一边眉毛。

“见鬼，我们有多久没这样了？”

塞巴叹了一口气，他已经很久没通搭档一起像这样说过话了。双重生活几乎榨光了他的全部精力——卡斯特拉诺警探曾经热爱他的工作，可莉莉死后，案件和酒精都成了麻痹神经的消遣品；克里姆森市的血腥骑士猎杀逍遥法外之人，却依旧没办法让离开的人死而复生——见鬼，他们真的已经很久没这样说话、享受查案的乐趣了。

织田警探微笑起来：“你终于意识到了你是个混球，塞巴，但我很高兴你能这么说。”

午夜将至，卡斯特拉诺警探再一次来到了灯塔精神病院。

他熟悉这里的大体结构，却对需要重点探索的两翼塔楼一无所知。也许他应该直接去找鲁维克摊牌，用劳拉的存在诈一诈鲁维克的反应。但现在，无论是作为警探还是法外者，他都想弄清楚事情的真相。

同时，他也想质问劳拉，是否知道鲁本正以 _爱她_ 的名义做着这样惨无人道的事。

警探照例从后门进入，这里同之前一样并没有加增安保。他快速经过通往地下室的路，也许莱斯利正在下面受苦。

他和鲁维克把这场 _游戏_ 玩得太久了。

录音搞得他束手束脚，而鲁维克则好整以暇地掌控着全局。这是最难缠的对手，鲁维克冷静、聪明又卑鄙，将塞巴玩弄于股掌之中，也许只是碍于自己的警探身份，塞巴才能两次都从鲁维克手里全身而退，而不是成为下一个失踪者。

可他也知道该如何击破这样的对手——激怒他们，迫使他们失去理智和引以为傲的冷静。而现在，劳拉·维多利亚诺成了至关重要的一环。

塞巴躲在草丛里，安静地等待着保安离开。手电的光亮一消失，他便蹲下身子试图开锁。整个西翼都静悄悄的，病人大多进入了睡眠状态。他悄无声息地打开门，快速进入塔楼内部。月光泄进窗内，地板正中孤零零地放着一把轮椅。

饶是身经百战的警探，也不由得觉得脊背发凉。

他走向老式电梯，不确定拉开门会发出多大的声音。借助月光，他能看清空气中飘动的灰尘，但电梯并不脏，有人一直在使用它。

保险起见，警探轻声踏上了楼梯。塔楼内部面积不大，只是堆放着杂物。

经过二楼时，一个女人撕心裂肺的尖叫吓了他一跳。很快，病房区就亮起了灯，脚步声在走廊上响起，塞巴咒骂一声，忙顺着楼梯跑上三楼。

他又等待了一会儿，女人的尖叫引发了一系列连锁反应，一时之间，砸门声和吼叫声此起彼伏。他听见男人女人们的咒骂，更多的脚步声出现在二楼。接着，声音渐渐弱了下来，约莫半个小时后，脚步声变得越来越远。

警探终于来到四楼，可到这里，楼梯便戛然而止。几张病床横在眼前，上面的被褥多半已经破损，甚至有些露出空荡荡的床架。

不知为何，这景象同他在鲁维克给予的环境中所看到的竟有些重合。

塞巴捂住头，不明白自己这究竟是怎么了。但机械运作的声音打断了他的思绪，出于本能，警探立马蹲下身子贴近墙壁，尽量将自己融入黑暗。

电梯慢悠悠地一路向上，而鲁本·维多利亚诺就在其中。


	11. Chapter 11

肾上腺素逐渐退却，疲于奔命的双腿慢了下来。身后屠夫粗重的喘息声却如影随形，庞大身躯投下的阴影时不时出现在墙壁上，如同恶鬼缠身。小腿处的抽痛越来越明显，他先是拖着伤腿勉力前行，随即慌不择路地单腿跳动。

塞巴抬手抹掉脸上腥臭的血污，顾不上躲避挡路的轮椅，只能连滚带爬地翻过病床，狼狈地扑进电梯里。铁门随即紧紧闭合，屠夫愤怒地吼叫着，试图用电锯切割开栅栏。

一时之间，令人头皮发麻的电锯声伴着四处飞溅的火星响起，塞巴脱力地靠坐在地上。

电梯缓缓上行，渐渐把阴暗恶臭的下水道抛在后面。屠夫的身影彻底消失，可他依旧不敢松懈。不知从何而来的预感告诉警探，真正的危险甚至还未降临。

塞巴知道自己该起身做好准备，但他太累了，也太疼了。

他理应对这一切感到陌生，可心底又隐约泛起熟悉感：好像他曾经经历过这个，又好像他曾经见过这番景象——他莫名战栗，心底又诡异地生出兴奋——好像他清楚有谁将会出现、将他毁灭扭曲，在窒息中给予他无上的欢愉，却又在黑暗中吞噬殆尽那些无声的尖叫。

蓦地，生锈的电机停止工作，铁门自动打开，纯白的走廊则如同另一个泥潭等着他陷落。

而塞巴斯蒂安·卡斯特拉诺别无选择。

他踏进格格不入的走廊，白色令人精神恍惚。一片光滑的墙壁上，隐藏的暗门无声地打开。一名身穿白衣的医生站在门口，正低头看着手里的病历本。

医生抬起头，金色的眼睛毫无感情地盯着他：“实验体016，从今晚开始第二阶段试验。”

他本该挥拳打向鲁维克那张该死的脸，再不济也该转身逃跑、逃离这个疯子。然而他没有，他的灵魂在尖叫，可他的身体却麻木疲惫地走向内室。

塞巴几近惊恐地侧过头，却发现鲁维克的脸依旧面无表情，唯有眼睛里流露出得意之色。

屋内的摆设一如既往，只是在房间正中放着一张妇科检查床，而这东西本能地让他开始胃部下沉。

“把裤子脱掉。”

他本该反抗的，可又一次，塞巴听从了他的命令。警探解开皮带，让裤子滑落至脚下。他向侧迈了一步，此刻只穿着袜子和内裤。然而鲁维克依旧不为所动，那双邪恶的金色眼睛把视线下移，落在他包裹着臀肉的内裤上。

塞巴也低下头，然而那贴合紧身的布料上，竟然绷出了一个显眼的弧度——他硬了。

“内裤也脱掉。”

强烈的羞愤之情几乎要了他的命，血液一下子涌上面部。塞巴涨红了脸，自暴自弃地把内裤也脱下。他赤裸着下半身站在地砖上，而鲁维克却穿着整齐，像个道貌岸然的混蛋。

在医生的眼神催促下，他咬牙切齿地坐上了椅子——好吧，他们又不是没做过那事，这比在外面被那个屠夫追杀好多了——双腿分开踩上踏板，然而这比他预想中的要羞耻得多。门户大开的姿势让他的后穴忍不住收缩，在鲁维克的注视之下，他更硬了。

啪地一声，男人给自己的右手戴上轻薄的手套。

他拉过一把椅子，正对着塞巴坐下。冰冷的目光落在警探的后穴，丝毫不在意那勃起的性器。塞巴侧过头，不愿与这样的鲁维克对视。

好像在鲁维克面前，他只是案板上一块任人刀俎的肉。

然而医生不知调节了椅子的何处，整个椅背带着塞巴的上半身后仰了过去，却抬高了他的下身。塞巴紧张地抓住扶手，现在，他完全看不见鲁维克了。

突然之间，微凉的液体被擦在穴口周围，引得他一阵瑟缩。很快，鲁维克那戴着手套，同样涂着酒精的指头就插了进来。凉意越来越明显，他忍不住夹紧了医生的手指。然而鲁维克不为所动，依旧向内探索。

他戳弄着内壁，像条蛇似的挤了进来。酒精带来的凉意很快就消失了，仅剩下鲁维克不带感情的触碰。

指头碰到前列腺时，塞巴猛地挺腰颤动。始作俑者停顿了一下，随即探寻般地围着那处打起了圈。他的阴茎立了起来，尽管鲁维克给予的快感如同隔靴搔痒，性器也开始颤颤巍巍地吐出前液。仿佛这身体违背了主人的意志，已然对这种滋味上了瘾。

“不错的反应。”

鲁维克赞许道——如果这种事也他妈的值得赞许，随即撤出自己的手指。

滑下拉链的声音和布料摩擦声接连传来，他们都对接下来要发生的事心知肚明。鲁维克摘掉了手套，冰冷的手指握住了警探发颤的大腿。紧接着，阴茎一鼓作气地捅了进去。塞巴几乎倒抽了一口冷气，也许是姿势原因，鲁维克插入的比平时深得多。

“哼，”医生冷笑一声，“良好的接受度。”

塞巴握紧扶手，不去想鲁维克此时的评价。事实上，等男人真的动起来后，他也就什么都不去想了。他闭起眼睛，不自觉地在脑海里描摹出鲁维克此时的模样。那个苍白如纸的男人只有在这时候才会沾染上血色，红晕会从他脸颊泛起，可眼神中却全然是病态的狂热。

阴茎硕大的头部持续碾磨过他的前列腺，似乎每此都插入得更深。穴口被不断撑开，甬道紧紧地包裹住男人的性器，可这依旧不够。

警探不得不咬紧下唇才能止住呻吟——这太深了，也太大了，仿佛——

他猛地睁开眼睛，一团巨大的阴影投在自己身上。这人，不，这东西既是鲁维克，却又不是鲁维克。那些粘腻的触手从旁蔓延出来，缠上他的手腕和大腿，绕着他的阴茎套弄。而在触手之下，自下身蔓延出的粗大性器正在他的屁股里抽插。

“啊！！！”

塞巴放声尖叫，而这一次，他真的叫出了声。

电子钟无声地闪烁着，冷汗已经浸湿了警探的衣服。他翻身下床，踉跄地冲进浴室，撑在洗手池上干呕了起来。

自打他坐上鲁维克那把该死的电椅后，诡异的梦境就阴魂不散地缠着他。塞巴打开龙头，掬了一捧冷水泼向自己的脸。他漱掉口中的酸涩，顿时感觉整个人好多了。然而镜子中的他面如死灰，双眼满是血丝，脸上是新冒出的青色胡茬。

他糟透了，不用乔瑟夫告诉他，他自己就能告诉自己他糟透了。

剧烈起伏的胸膛逐渐归于平静，警探整个人也冷静了下来。可他刚一松懈，就立马发现自己身上的变化——他湿漉粘腻的内裤正不舒服地箍在皮肤上——他梦遗了。

“操！”

塞巴一拳捶在洗手台上，他真的把和鲁维克之间的事拖得太久了。

骇人的低气压笼罩在卡斯特拉诺身周，就连织田警探也不敢贸然接近他。

克里姆森市警局的每个人都识相地避开了塞巴，就连他们的头儿也把责骂的话语咽回了肚子里。每个人都看向塞巴的搭档，但乔瑟夫也只是耸了耸肩膀表示自己并不知情。

他猜想这事多半与鲁本·维多利亚诺有关，尽管证据稀薄，但塞巴已然认定了医生就是真正的幕后黑手。灯塔精神病院的信息少之又少，而维多利亚诺本人又是个谜。乔瑟夫知晓塞巴也藏着自己的秘密，但这并不妨碍他给出信任。

几乎是在万众期待之下，织田警探敲响了办公室的大门。

众所周知，卡斯特拉诺警探几乎从不落锁，却鲜少有人敢不请自来。唯有乔瑟夫·织田，精干的日裔警探，在三下轻巧的敲击之后便拧开门把直接入内。

“塞巴，”他盯着坐在办公桌后手撑额头的年长男人，“你还好吗？”

“只是做了噩梦。”塞巴含糊道，“有什么事吗，乔瑟夫？”

担忧和宽慰再一次出现在织田的眼睛里：“关于维多利亚诺？”

塞巴诧异地抬起头：“算是吧，我梦见他在折磨那些失踪的人。该死，我们得尽快找到证据才行。”

“抱歉，我没能找到更多灯塔精神病院的图纸。我对比了住院名单，也并没有发现失踪者。基德曼那天在监控室也没发现异常，也许......”

“谢谢，乔瑟夫，你已经做得很好了。”

年轻警探点点头，把建议扩大调查范围的话语咽进了肚子里。塞巴低下头不再与他对视，这便是相当明显的逐客令了。

不知为何，一种不祥的预感自乔瑟夫心底涌起。

关门前，他转头看着塞巴——他敬爱的搭档看上去如同一只阴鸷的凶兽，正不耐地等待着夜幕的降临好撕碎他的猎物——他意识到，塞巴正与那些他们致力打击的、掩藏在黑暗中的家伙越来越像。


	12. Chapter 12

他并不惧怕鲁维克。

尽管那些新奇邪恶的机器和荒诞可怕的梦境令他退却衰弱，他也并不惧怕鲁维克。

那男人是一个狡猾的骗子、天生的混蛋、冷血的变态，但说到底，鲁维克其实就跟他此前遇到过的、抓进去的、在巷子里杀掉的家伙们一样。别在后腰的枪械一如既往地让他安心，但真正能给予他信心的，却是胸中那股惩恶扬善的信念。

塞巴照例从后门进入医院，他看向西侧塔楼，那里似乎隐约透出些许亮光。

自上次在电梯中撞见鲁维克后，他便放弃了去塔楼一探究竟的打算。他直觉劳拉·维多利亚诺就在那里，在鲁维克的悉心照料下艰难地活着。她也许是鲁维克生命中仅剩的光芒，但她同时也是塞巴绝地反击的关键。

纯白无暇的走廊在眼前铺展开来，但与梦境中不同的是，这里并没有一部深通地下的电梯。但谁又能知道呢？毕竟这家医院掩藏了太多太多秘密。

警探推开墙壁上的暗门，而这一次，鲁本原先整齐有序的办公室变得凌乱了起来。厚重的医学书或开或合地扔得到处都是，精细的大脑手稿被钉在墙壁上。

“啊——啊啊啊啊啊！”

惨叫声突然透过门板传来，是莱斯利的声音。

塞巴眯起眼睛，掏枪、踢门、瞄准，所有的动作一气呵成。屋子里，莱斯利再一次坐在了那把电椅上。他的鼻子和头都在流血，弄脏了他身上的病号服。鲁维克暂时关掉了机器，对塞巴的到来毫不介意。

他从胸前拿出录音笔，语气难得地有些焦急：“实验体015依旧没能达到稳定契合，难以突破第二阶段。他与脑电波之间显示出了高度适配性，却不能与机器达到同样的效果。”

短暂停顿后，鲁维克终于抽出空来看了一眼塞巴：“虽然实验题016从未进行过第二阶段的实验，但他说不定能够成为完善机器的关键。”

警探诧异地挑起眉头，他见鬼的难道还觉得自己能再次坐上那把电椅？

然而鲁维克只是转过身去，帮助莱斯利离开机器——但更有可能是给塞巴腾出来地方。工作台上，几个酒精灯安静地燃烧着，烧杯里的液体冒出气泡，室内弥漫着一股酸腐的气味。这里几乎同刚才的房间一样混乱，他若是没猜错，想必实验到了一个棘手的瓶颈期。

他将莱斯利安置在临时房间中，没有落锁就匆忙走出，继而开始鼓捣那些液体。他对持枪的义警毫无畏惧，好似对方只是他的某个老朋友。

“你究竟对我的脑子做了什么？”

这就如同谁先开口谁就落于下风的博弈，然而他没有耐心陪鲁维克一直耗下去。

“噩梦只是一点儿小小的副作用，”鲁维克又拿起录音笔，“但我依旧好奇你究竟梦到了什么。”

“如果你这么好奇，”塞巴讥讽道，“你怎么不自己尝尝电椅的滋味？”

“如果这世界上除了我以外还有第二个人能使用这台机器，那么我会的。”鲁维克把录音笔放在桌子上，取下烧杯轻轻摇晃了几下。顷刻之间，那股令人难以忍受的气味变得更加浓郁了。

他走上前，却依旧没有放下枪：“你究竟在做什么？第二阶段又是什么？”

“你梦到了我，对吗？”鲁维克答非所问道，“那只是上次使用机器后在你的脑子里残留的连接，应该很快就会消失，除非你不想。”

“无论是做遵纪守法的警察还是做随意杀人的义警，这都不能满足你了。我猜我的机器让你体会到了新的刺激，毕竟你可是在杀戮后勃起了。也许在梦境中更能让你接受自己嗜血的本性，”现在，嘲讽的人成了鲁维克，“让我猜猜，你在梦里勃起了，是吗？”

他转过身，今晚以来第一次直视警探：“不是我对你的脑子做了什么，塞巴，而是你自己选择不去忘记。”

“你这狗娘养的！”

义警怒骂出声，整个人朝着鲁维克扑了过去。一时之间，上次被偷袭注射了麻药的惨痛经历让塞巴紧张地屏住呼吸，然而鲁维克只是任由他抓住自己的衣领。

现在，维多利亚诺本人倒真是如塞巴所愿地坐在了那把电椅上。

“我猜这也是梦境的一部分，”医生那细长冰冷的手指按上了他的裤裆，“忠于自己的欲望吧，塞巴。”

见鬼！好像他只要一来到这个地方，就会跟巴甫洛夫的狗似的阴茎淌水！

他本该一拳凿向鲁维克的脸，再不济也应该把这个该死的家伙拷在椅子上让他自己感受一下那种钻心的痛楚。然而他没有，另一种 _复仇方式_ 在他脑子里高声叫喊，性成了武器，一种格外伤人的武器。

狭小的电椅明显容不下两个成年男人，他再度揪住鲁维克的衣领，如同搏斗一般将他推进一旁浴缸模样的东西里。

“你想看我如何忠于自己的欲望，”同梦境一样，塞巴脱掉自己的裤子、让它一股脑地滑了下去，“那我就告诉你，你这个娘娘腔就从来没让我爽过！”

在后悔之前，警探赤裸着下半身抬腿跨进了浴缸。鲁维克的眼神因为男人此前的话语变得冰冷锐利，片刻后却又带上了一丝玩味。

塞巴的大腿紧贴着鲁维克的身体，浴缸冰冷的表面令皮肤战栗。他解开男人的裤子，只把内裤拉到露出阴茎的程度。鲁维克同样硬了，他们都不过是被欲望和本能支配的动物。

他企图把维多利亚诺撸得更硬，然而干涩的手掌做起这事来并不方便。也许鲁维克会有什么润滑的东西——不，千万别是那他妈该死的酒精——但塞巴永远不会开口向他索要，他把自己的家伙凑近，和鲁维克的阴茎紧贴在一起，一手扶住浴缸，一手再次活动起来。

喘息声逐渐加重，流下的前液让摩擦的动作变得简单了不少。塞巴忍不住收缩后穴，见鬼，鲁维克的机器和他本人确实在某种程度上改变了他。

以往，他绝对不会想在做爱的时候往自己的屁股里插点儿什么来助兴。

于是警探跪稳身体，把沾满前液的指头探进自己的甬道。这感觉相当奇怪，奇怪且尴尬。但他低下头，鲁维克正好整以暇地看着他。明明是仰视，却依旧一副傲慢的模样。

中指的指节接连探入，温热的后穴含住了手指。简单地动了几下后，他便又加进去了一根指头。塞巴微闭着眼，喘息中带着隐约的呻吟。他缓缓开合手指，将紧致的内壁拓开。如此反复，后穴便终于能容下三根指头了。

他抽回手，粘腻的指头重新握住被冷落的阴茎。头部沿着臀缝打滑，说不准究竟是他没找到位置，还是单纯对插入这件事产生了惧意。

“需要搭把手吗？”

未等回答，鲁维克的手就握住了警探的臀瓣向两边掰开，露出穴口。阴茎顺利滑入，被填满的感觉头一遭令塞巴感觉无比充实。

他缓缓沉下身体，把鲁维克的阴茎吞得更深。但后者恶意地挺起了腰，一下子直插到底。塞巴的大腿抽动了一下，发软的腰部让他险些倒在了鲁维克身上。那双依旧冰冷的手握上他的腰，却只是虚虚扶住。

塞巴没有制止他的动作，他们大抵都还记得警探此前近乎是嚣张的宣言，然而平心而论，他并不介意鲁维克在此时提供一些小小的帮助。

事情的走向已然偏离了预想，但此刻没人在意。

警探绷紧双腿，骑在鲁维克身上缓慢地动了起来。这并不是件容易的事，肉刃一次又一次地破开甬道，酸胀感之外，好像他的屁股松得正在流水似的。可当他摆动腰肢，让阴茎擦过前列腺时，那些不适就一股脑地转变成快感了。

他无师自通地用屁股打着圈，让阴茎一次次地擦过自己的敏感点。快感逐渐占领高地，在鲁维克的视角里，灯光之下，出了层薄汗的塞巴几乎是在发光。

也许对警探来说，这种程度的温和性爱就已经足够了。但对于被当成 _人体按摩棒_ 的鲁维克来说，甬道给予阴茎的快感却远远不够。他坐起身子，手臂抱住塞巴，瞬间缩短了他们之间的距离。他握住警探的胯骨，未知会一声就开始挺动腰肢。对前列腺的接连攻击很快就令塞巴软倒在了他怀里。

克里姆森市的血腥骑士抱住绑架犯的头，仿佛他们不过是对耳鬓厮磨的情人。

鲁维克在他的锁骨和颈侧留下痕迹，渗血的牙印让警探扯住了他的金发。然而鲁维克不为所动，他拱起腰，让男人把深色的乳首送到嘴边。

这是他们第三次做爱，但没有手铐、麻醉剂、强制以及疼痛还是第一次。可哪怕此刻肌肤相贴，没有咒骂和束缚，这也终究不是一场单纯的性爱。他们对此闭口不谈，却都心知肚明。

鲁维克撸动塞巴的阴茎，没几下就让警探缴械投降。由于射精，塞巴下意识地夹紧屁股，内壁紧紧地包裹住性器，鲁维克发出低吼，几下冲刺后也跟着射了出来。

他们在拥抱中度过了因攀上顶峰而失神的几秒钟，随即塞巴便推开了鲁维克。他动作不稳地跨出浴缸，随着动作，含在屁股里的精液也流了出来。发软的双腿几乎支撑不住自己的身子，但警探还是拿过一旁椅子上鲁维克的白大褂草草地清洁了身体。

警探穿好裤子，而鲁维克也离开了浴缸。他们看着彼此，知道对弈才刚刚开始。


	13. Chapter 13

“第二阶段究竟是什么？”

他需要知道，他需要知道鲁维克的整个计划。不光是为了搞清楚这男人到底对他的脑子做了什么，也是为了那些被他折磨过的精神病人。

鲁维克绷紧面孔：“在机器彻底完善之前，这个问题我难以回答你。”

塞巴皱起眉头：“那我又能帮你做什么呢？我以为你已经有了莱斯利，按你的说法， _极高的适配性_ 什么的。”

“我需要你来帮我测试机器的环境，塞巴。”鲁维克也皱起眉，“你看到的梦境，莱斯利甚至没办法在里面活上三分钟。在机器完成之前，除了我，没有人能在里面享有特权。”

警探冷笑一声：“你该不会以为我还能坐上那把天杀的椅子吧？”

“如果你还有其他途径彻底释放你的嗜血天性的话，那么请自便。”鲁维克走向电椅，拿出棉球清理头盔上的血迹，“我也可以让其他人去试试，也许他们有人能挺过第二阶段。在实验成功前，我是不会收手的。” 

“你是在威胁我？”塞巴眯起眼睛，习惯性地去摸后腰——该死，他的枪呢？

“与此相反，”鲁维克微微勾起一边嘴角，“我是在帮你理解眼下的形式。介于你如此在意那些失踪者的安危，也许你并不会介意。”

塞巴翻了个白眼：“这些浴缸，它们是用来做什么的？”

“这与你无关，我所需要的只是你帮我完善这把椅子。”他向侧站开，露出被简单清洁过的仪器。说实话，鲁维克已经尽力把这东西做得温馨舒适了——外围柔软的海绵垫、配色温馨的布料。然而恍惚之间，塞巴还是看见了它锈迹斑斑的幻象。

“我要做一笔交易。”塞巴站直身体，缓慢地靠近鲁维克。

他并不真的需要和男人达成什么协议，但塞巴有种预感，接下来的事会非常艰难。而他的枪躺在其中一张桌子下，靠近莱斯利的房门。

“除了莱斯利，其他人我都可以交给你。”

医生不动声色地站偏了几步，恰好挡住了通向门口的必经之路。他一只手插在口袋里，这让塞巴不得不警惕起来。隐隐约约的兴奋让他呼吸加速，鲁维克起码一有点是对的，他确实爱上了男人给予的刺激。

“还有视频和录音。”

警探僵直了身体补充道，意外地发现鲁维克微怔了一瞬。他若不是压根就忘了还有这茬事——和那些实验比起来，一个人的秘密身份和名誉也许实在是件小事，就是全然把那些录音当成了充满科学严谨性的实验素材。

“可以，”鲁维克毫不犹豫，“东西就在我电脑里，结束后就会删掉。”

“还有最后一点，”塞巴察觉到了男人的不耐，“这是为了劳拉·维多利亚诺，对吗？”

地下室的定频空调达到了设定的温度，悠悠地停止工作。原本已经融入背景的运作声突然消失，整个室内静得可怕。可比起安静，更令人不安的就是似乎越发刺骨的寒冷。

“麋鹿溪镇和雪松山的失踪案也是你做的，对吧？你从那时候就开始研究人脑了，为了什么，鲁维克？”塞巴勾起嘴角，眼中的嘲讽足以激怒任何一个被戳到痛脚、遭受恶意扭曲的人，“你想让劳拉重新回到你身边？还是你只是在借着救你姐姐的名义满足你的变态欲望？”

鲁维克依旧沉默，如同一尊冻结的雕塑，然而他的眼神异常狠厉，一如初见那般 _似乎正平静地燃烧着焦灼的恨意，冰冷地散发着独属于捕食者的侵略气息_ 。

“劳拉为了保护你而遭受了不幸，但她并没有死。我猜，她就在西侧塔楼——”

“你怎么敢。”鲁维克声音低沉，喉咙里仿佛正酝酿着低吼，“你怎么敢！”

刺眼的反光自男人手上一闪而过，曾经让塞巴吃过一次苦头的粗长钢针不知何时被鲁维克翻在手里。滔天的怒火立马烧毁了鲁维克引以为傲的理智，让他朝着塞巴扑了过来。

警探立马握住鲁维克的手腕，但那根长针险些刺穿了他的眼球。幸而塞巴及时偏头躲过，针尖仅仅划破了他的眼角。鲁维克一反往日给人瘦弱无力的形象，未受钳制的手紧紧扼住塞巴的脖颈。

桌子因为两个人的肢体冲突向后滑动，桌脚在地板上发出刺耳的声音。失去依靠，鲁维克带来的冲击让他和塞巴一起摔倒在地，

医生翻身骑上塞巴的腰，金瞳几乎被愤怒染成赤红。他扔掉长针，双手死死掐住塞巴的脖子。警探握住他的手腕，双腿在地砖上胡乱踢蹬。他的配枪就在不远处，仅需一颗子弹，就能解决眼下的困境。

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！！”

鲁维克不停低吼着，塞巴不得不腾出一只手来试图痛击他的肋下。男人闷哼一声向侧滑倒，塞巴趁此机会揪住他的衣领，试图将医生掀翻。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

一声惊叫把两个人都吓了一跳，塞巴猛地打了个哆嗦。他向后仰头，不知何时已经恢复了神智的莱斯利正抱着头，瑟缩着一边惊叫一边跑向门外。

“该死的！”

塞巴咒骂一声，却被突如其来的一拳打歪了头。转眼之间，鲁维克已经重新抢占了先机。医生那双冰冷的手如同死神的枯爪，俯下身朝着他耳边近乎呢喃地低声道：“你什么都不知道，你什么都不知道！”

黑色蔓延上视野的边缘，塞巴愈发觉得呼吸困难。他们正躺在两张桌子之间的地面上，手边除了那把电椅便无他物。

然而一丝明丽的、跃动的色彩突然出现在他眼前——火。

温暖的，可怕的，既是鲁维克童年时候的噩梦，也是塞巴一辈子都难以忘怀的痛苦——明黄色的火焰深深地伤害了他们最爱的人。

警探握住他的手腕，奋力地拧着身子，他狠狠地踹上那张放着酒精灯的桌子，却只是让它离自己更远了。第二次他抬起腿，侧过身勾住了桌下的横撑，却没有了足够的力气。空气越来越稀薄，他的胸膛开始剧烈地起伏。

第三次，第三次他从脚背到小腿都使足了力气，在巨响之前，玻璃碎裂声就清晰传来。

酒精灯自高台跌落摔碎，火苗迅速借着鲁本厚重的典籍蔓延开来。被打翻的液体发出阵阵腥臭，在洁白的地砖上缓慢流动。

塞巴痛击鲁维克的手肘，迫使男人在他身上失去了重心。这一次，他终于获得了一转攻势的机会，把医生掀翻在地。

而下一秒，鲁维克的惨叫便响彻地下。

他跳起来，疯狂地试图熄灭身上的火焰。然而酒精已经浸湿了衣服，在他的皮肤上畅快地燃烧着。男人面部的皮肤迅速扭曲发黑，如同破损的布料成了一个个窟窿。他的右脸、头发和衣服无一幸免于难，火焰贪婪地吞噬着一切。

“操！”

警探本该迅速离开现场，让鲁维克咎由自取。然而他站起身，四处寻找着房间里的灭火器。他想起第一次来到这里的那个雨天，鲁维克泼好汽油，迫使他松开了握着打火机的手，火焰长龙一般疾驰，迫不及待地直奔男人而去。塞巴奔向更里的屋子，却扑了个空。火势蔓延的速度比他想象中还快，自动喷淋系统毫无反应，而这屋子里见鬼的到处都是易燃物。

他又奔回房间，捂着嘴咳嗽不已。然而——他妈的活见鬼——鲁维克的身影不知所踪。

“鲁维克！”

那些诡异的液体也跟着烧了起来，味道刺鼻几乎令人晕厥。塞巴呼喊着鲁维克的名字，在火场中却得不到任何回应。

他只得向外退，寄希望于封住门暂时抵挡火焰。穿过凌乱的书房后，他在走廊尽头的墙角看见了莱斯利。那男孩不断地以头撞墙，像是对悬在空中的白烟视而不见。

等到塞巴抓住他的肩膀时，火已经烧尽了书房。灼人的热气几乎要烤伤他的皮肤，而浓烟则让人难以呼吸。他忍不住想到莉莉，他亲爱的女儿，当她被那个混账东西关进燃烧的汽车里时，是不是也有同样的感受。

莱斯利跌跌撞撞地跑在前面，一离开地下室就尖叫着逃开了。

一小时后，在火势抵达二楼之前，克里姆森市消防队终于控制住了火情。

他们又花了半小时来排查爆炸隐患，顺带清点了从灯塔精神病院里逃出来的病人。记者们在警戒线外围成一圈，继血腥骑士和绑架犯停止作案后，他们已经很久没挖到什么大新闻了。

每个人都想知道究竟发生了什么，尤其是他们在病人里发现了此前上过失踪名单的人。据悉他们都是鲁本·维多利亚诺医生的病人，而火灾过后，还没人看见这个男人。

作为最先抵达现场的人——甚至还救出了维瑟斯·莱斯利，卡斯特拉诺警探的状况并不太好，他们给他披上了橙色的毯子，但警探只是坐在救护车外抽烟。地下室的调查已经展开，但是作为天杀的受惊人员，塞巴斯蒂安被勒令呆在地面上经受专业人士的心理疏导。

整个地下室几乎全毁了，维多利亚诺的个人电脑和一堆昂贵的书籍一起烧了个痛快。乔瑟夫·织田戴上白色的手套，歪着头打量着那张奇怪的椅子和几个连起来的浴缸。

他小心地迈开步子，却不慎踩到了什么东西——一个录音笔。

这东西就掉在墙边，远离起火点，因此看上去似乎还没彻底坏掉。织田警探看向周围，所有人都在忙着现场取证。于是他拿出手帕蹲下身，将这东西包好放在了自己口袋里。

当天晚上，克里姆森市警局排查了整个医院，他们甚至在西侧塔楼里发现了本该死亡的劳拉·维多利亚诺。大脑受损让女人安静地沉睡着，照顾她的护士塔蒂亚娜表示自己并不知道她是谁，这一切都是维多利亚诺博士的意思。

而唯一的凶手、这一切的始作俑者鲁本·维多利亚诺，却如同人间蒸发了一样，活不见人，死不见尸。

偶尔，只是偶尔，全身而退的克里姆森义警会从梦中惊醒。

他捂着嘴冲进卫生间，在干呕过后用冷水冲洗着自己的脸。噩梦自那之后依旧伴随着他，阴魂不散，如同缠身的恶灵。

塞巴抬头看向镜子，镜面中他的双眼泛红、眼底青黑。而在他身后，鲁维克——衣衫褴褛，浑身布满伤疤，半张脸几乎面目全非——真实得如同塞巴还能感受到他的呼吸，贴近他的耳朵说道：

“你是我的，塞巴。”

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严格来讲这并不算嗜血法医AU，可能更像是游戏之前的平行宇宙，非常感谢甲方能接受我任性的想法  
> 希望大家阅读愉快


End file.
